The Bachelor Samcedes Edition
by samcedesfan85
Summary: Mercedes has been signed up to be a contestant on The Bachelor by her best friend and brother. She thinks this will be a bad experience and she is looking to be eliminating first. What happens when her path crosses with the Bachelor Sam Evans? Will she get more than she bargained for? Not good with Summaries. This is a Samcedes story! Sam and Mercedes!
1. Chapter 1

Sam Evans was happy with his life. At 26 he has a very successful career as a Sci Fi screenwriter. His latest project that he just completed was the remake of avatar. Even though he was just named New York's most eligible bachelor, his dating life has been nonexistent. It's not that he can't find a date; women are lining up to date him. He is looking for the one. Most of the women he comes across are shallow as hell. They only date him for the exposure, the fancy fundraiser dinners, the tabloids, and the money. Just once he wants to find someone who doesn't mind staying home and watching Avatar. Or someone who doesn't mind being low key. Since he hasn't been on a date in a while, his meddling sister and best friend decides to intervene.

"It's time for you to settle down" states Quinn, my twin sister as she and my best friend Santana just barges into my apartment while I'm trying to enjoy my bowl of lucky charms.

"What? No good morning? How are you? I gave you that key for emergencies" says Sam with annoyance in his voice.

"Trouty when is the last time you have been on a date?" I bet you don't even remember. Do you even know what type of women you are interested in? Are you even interested in women? "Says Santana

"Of course I like women. I don't have a type. I love all women. I'm just too busy for dating" says Sam.

"How are you so busy? Look at what you are doing right now. Its 8:00 on a Saturday night and you are sitting at home watching facts of life reruns eating lucky charms from a mixing bowl". Quinn states disgustingly.

"I'm tired of the same shallow girls that I have nothing in common with. It's always the same type of society girl and I find them boring. I have yet to find someone that excites me".

"Well that's where we come in. Consider us your matchmaking service" states Quinn with a big smile on her face.

"What do you mean matchmaking service? I'm not in the mood for one of your blind dates, they don't turn out good" states Sam while getting up to wash out his bowl.

"Well guppy, what we have in store for you is better than a blind date. We have signed you up for that show The Bachelor" states Santana excitedly

WHAT! Yells Sam horrified.

Listen bro, you are the most eligible bachelor in New York. You need to capitalize on that popularity. This is a chance to meet women from all over. You'll have Pl...

"NO" Interrupted Sam.

"What do you have to lose? At least this will help you be open to dating. Have some fun.

"I'm not desperate. Who knows what kind of women will sign up? That's like an open invitation for all gold diggers to apply"

"Now you're over exaggerating. They screen them and give credit checks. Besides Santana and I will be there to help you"

I must have looked confused because Santana adds "We will be helping you choose a girl to eliminate each week as well as set them up with a series of task to help you with your decision. I know you didn't think that we would leave you hanging. We got your back".

"If I agree to do this and I don't find Mrs. Right, will you two promise to stop meddling?"

Of course! They both say a little too quickly.

"Fine. When does it take place?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Cedes! Girl you need to get up! The party starts in 2 hours and you still need to do your hair and get dressed" states my obnoxiously loud best friend Kurt. I'm taking my 2nd nap of the day, and I'm having an amazing dream where I'm about to have a threesome with Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie, and he wakes me up when it's getting to the good part. Maybe if I pretend I'm in a very deep sleep, he'll get the hint and leave.

"CEDES! Girl do you hear me! I know you're up!" No such luck, guess I have to wait until tonight to see how the threesome turns out.

"MERCEDES AMBER JONES!"

"Kurt I'm up, you don't have to wake the whole building" I state obviously annoyed.

"Good. We have so much to do and so little time"

"Kurt I just remembered that I um have um some work to do. Sorry but can I take a rain check?" I say sweetly. I make sure I show all of my pearly whites.

"Child, this is the fifth rain check this month. I'm cashing in. You need to get out. You're too young and too sexy to be cooped up in the house. When was the last time you actually went out and cut loose? Girl I'm afraid your vagina has cobwebs" I rolled my eyes at his dramatics.

"Kurt you are over exaggerating. I went out for Blaine's surprise birthday bash. Remember I hooked up with Sebastian?"

"That was 6 months ago and Sebastian is gay. We seriously need to work on your gaydar. I mean you tried to date me and I'm as gay as they come".

"Not like I slept with him" I muttered.

"So when was the last time you had sex?"

"Maybe a year, but it's not like I miss it"

"What the hell does that mean? How can you go a year without an orgasm? That's too much masturbation."

"Well technically, I never had an orgasm" I mumbled.

"Wait. ...What? Surely you didn't say what I think you said." says Kurt in disbelief.

"Yes I never had a guy bring me to an orgasm, you can't miss what you never had" I stated. It was true. I was with 2 guys and neither of them brought me to an orgasm. I mean it was always for their pleasure. Sure I would love for someone to worship my curves, and take me to new heights, but for some reason it never happened. Maybe I'm not the right body type. Don't get me wrong I love my body, but it takes a certain kind of man to know what to do with it. I'm content on waiting for that man. Granted I should go out more, it's not like a man is just going to come to me and please me likely no other. That seems to only happen in my dreamland.

"Mercedes are you listening to me"

"Sorry Kurt. What were you saying?"

"Well your best friend has come to your rescue. I signed you up for that show the bachelor. He may be the answer to your prayers"

"Right because my prayers involve being on a reality show fighting over some snob who thinks he is God's gift to women" I am beyond pissed. Why does he think its okay to meddle in my love life? Granted I haven't been out in a while, but I don't think I am so desperate and hopeless that my only options involve making a fool of myself.

"Absolutely not. I do have pride."

"Mercedes this may be a way to loosen you up. Have some fun. Live a little."

Kurt have you seen the girls that are usually on that show. They are mostly skinny white bimbos with a half a brain. Look at me. I'm a black, very curvaceous, very opinionated woman. Trust me I'm not what he will be looking for"

"You won't know unless you try. Show other women that beauty cones in all s...

"Stop right there. I'm not trying to be the spokesperson for every thick black chick." I had to interrupt him. "Now my final answer is no. Let yourself out so I can get back to my nap."

"You are turning into an old maid Cedes." Kurt said as he left.

Maybe I was a little too harsh, but I mean come on, that's setting me up for ridicule. No thanks. I'm perfectly fine with how things are.

So I'm trying to get back to my nap, so I can get back to my dream land when I hear my phone ring.

"Hello" I said without even looking at who was calling.

"Hey sis. What's up" says my brother Matt.

'Let me guess, Kurt called you? Well tell him to stop interfering in my love life."

"What love life? You haven't been on a date in a long time. Your spending your Saturday evening at home in your pajamas watching facts of life reruns".

"Well I can't help if the episodes are funny"

"Why don't you want to be on the bachelor?"

"It's embarrassing. Like I need a TV show to get a good date. How am I'm supposed to complete with girls half my size. I know I'm beautiful, but I also know that I have an unconventional type of beauty."

"You're beautiful in every sense. Get out there and show the world what you have too offered. You're smart, successful, beautiful, generous, kind hearted, and you have morals. Just try it. If you don't like it, we will stop meddling"

Kurt is a sneaky bastard. He knows I have a hard time saying no to my brother. I mean it can't hurt to at least try it if it means my brother and best friend will stay out of my love life. What do I have to lose? Maybe my dignity but that's beside the point.

"Okay fine. When does it start?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee or the Reality show The Bachelor. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Sam was pacing anxiously in the mansion that he would be staying out for the duration of the show. He didn't understand why he was so nervous. Well maybe because he was about to have a dinner meet and greet with 25 single women. At least Quinn and Santana will help him eliminate the 15 tonight.

"Sam will you stop pacing. You're making me nervous!" Said a frustrated Quinn. Sam is wondering how long has she been standing there. He didn't hear her come in.

"You would be nervous too if you were surrounded by 25 single women who would be judging you. I mean what if they see that I am a dork, and they ask to be eliminate them".

"Sam calm down. They are going to fall in love with you. You are not some lame. Just be yourself. You want them to accept you the way you are. Not who you try to portray. Now relax before I send in Santana to bitch slap you."

"Okay show time people! Let's Go trouty! Whoever you eliminate tonight may end up in my bed" stated Santana.

"San it's not about you tonight. No flirting with the ladies. You will be on your best behavior."

"Come on Q. What fun is that? The ones who get eliminated are fair game!"

"Ladies I hate to break it up but it's time to meet with the producer" says San trying to avoid an argument.

Sam, Quinn, and Santana walk down to the parlor and saw a man in a wheelchair.

"Hello I'm Artie. I am the producer of the Bachelor. I will never be on camera. I will be guiding you behind the scenes. In about 20 minutes the girls will arrive and you will get to mingle with them. Don't worry if you don't get to meet everyone tonight. Tomorrow you will meet with every girl one on one for 5 minutes. Tomorrow night you will eliminate 15 girls. You will pass out roses to those you want to keep around. You may give out roses before the elimination if you wish. Any Questions?"

"Um will my sister and best friend be around the whole time?"

"They will be at tonight's meet and greet. They are not allowed in your one on one time with the ladies or at the elimination. There is a room set up so that they can view the one on one and the elimination. You are allowed to consult with them before the elimination ceremony. The final decision is yours to make. The ladies limo has arrived. So Sam you will need to stand out front and Quinn and Santana can remain in here"

Sam took a deep breath, and went outside to meet the ladies.

* * *

Mercedes is looking around in disbelief. She is at an hotel waiting for the limo to pick her and the rest of the ladies up. Now the producer told them to dress in attire suitable for a fancy dinner. Why are these bitches dressed like hookers? They are all skinny white bimbos. She is not surprised that she is the only black women there. Hell she is the only curvaceous women there. She is kicking herself because she knew this was a bad idea. How was she going to compete with these thirsty heffas.

"This is a hot damn mess"

"Hello, I just wanted to say that you look fabulous in that dress, and I love your shoes" said a very chipper lady. She wasn't built like the rest. She was curvy, not as curvy as Mercedes, but curvy none the less. Mercedes took pride in her ensemble. She loved the dress that Kurt helped her buy. The dress is called Valentina Illusion dress. The sweetheart neckline gave her the perfect amount of cleavage. The dress was an orchid color with a black lace outline. It really made her hourglass figure stand out.

"Thank you. You look great too. I'm Mercedes by the way".

"I'm Penny. I know this is a competition but I see no reason not to compliment someone instead of hating"

"That's very sweet of you Penny. I feel the same". Mercedes was not going to express how she really felt. She had one goal and one goal only. To be the first one eliminated. She could tell by the type of women that were selected, she was not his type. She felt it made no sense to waste both of their time.

The limo pulled up and all 25 if the ladies got in. When The Limo stopped, it was kind of hard to see out the windows, it was so dark. The ladies were instructed to go out one at a time. When it was Mercedes turned she took a deep breath and muttered "here goes nothing".

* * *

Sam has been introduced to the girls one by one as they come out the limo. So far they are all Gorgeous. He was about to meet the last one before he goes in and mingle with everyone.

The limo door opened and out stepped this breathtaking beauty. His breath hitched and his hands started sweating. He can't believe how stunning she is. Most of the women have on dresses that leave very little to the imagination, but hers is sexier than the rest. She steps up to him and suddenly Sam doesn't know what to say. He is actually speechless.

"Hello. I'm Mercedes. it's a pleasure to meet you." She stuck her hand out and he immediately took it. Even her voice is sexy. Sam thought. Stop staring and say something you dork. Sam chastised himself.

"Hello. I'm Sam. Sam i am and I do not like green eggs and ham", Sam just stood there staring not realizing that he was holding her hand hostage.

"I don't like green eggs and ham either" She chuckled. "Can I have my hand back?" Sam immediately blushed. He dropped her hands and felt a little disappointed the warmth is no longer there.

"Sorry about that. Did anyone tell you that your skin is so smooth?" Omg did I just say that? Sam thought to himself.

"Not tonight but thank you." She said with the most beautiful, genuine smile he has ever seen.

"I hope I get to know you better before the nights out"

"I'm sure you will. See you later Sam". Sam bit his lip as he watches her walking away switching her hips.

"Lord have Mercy"

* * *

Mercedes walked into the mansion feeling confused. She didn't expect Sam to look so dreamy. Blonde hair green eyes and so much sex appeal. She could feel her panties getting damp. Get it together girl.

Mercedes thought it would be a good idea to mingle with the other girls. She looked around and felt so out of place. There is no way he wants me. Guys like him go for skinny show girls that looks good on his arm. I need to withdraw before I embarrass myself. I told Kurt. Next time I should just trust my instincts. Mercedes said to herself. I will wait until one on one time and tell him to send me home.

Sam saw Mercedes standing by herself, he excused himself from a very chatty Rachel Berry to go and talk to her.

"Hey Mercedes"

"Hey Sam. I was actually hoping I get to speak with you. I need to withdraw from the competition"

"Why? Was it something I did?

"No. It's just that I know I'm not your type. I want to save us the time."

"How do you know your not my type"

"Because guys like you only go for the skinny prom queen types. I'm the exact opposite. I very opinionated, curvy, and I don't care what people say about me. I will always speak my mind."

Sam couldn't believe that she was judging him on looks alone. She doesn't even know him.

"Well if that's what you want Mercedes, I will eliminate you at the elimination ceremony. Have a good night" Sam didn't feel like mingling anymore but he knew he had to. Maybe Mercedes isn't for me. I guess she never heard the phrase. 'Don't judge a book by its cover.'

Mercedes felt she did the right thing. She was protecting herself from possible humiliation. She went upstairs to change and sleep. She knows she is leaving so there Is no need to mingle with these superficial people anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own the reality show The Bachelor. **

**Thank you so much to all who have reviewed, favorite, and follow. If you have any suggestions for task that they have to do in order to get a date, please let me know. **

**The single quotation marks represents thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Sam still couldn't believe what went down with Mercedes. It's like his fears were coming true. Sam was afraid someone would see how much of a dork he was and ask to be eliminated. 'She probably thought I was a dork and just wanted nothing to do with me. A woman like that is way out of my league.'

"Hey Sam" Sam was interrupted from his thoughts by a very petite blonde. "I was hoping to get you alone. I'm Kitty Wilde".

"Yes I remember. How are you? enjoying your evening?"

"Its better now that I'm talking to you. " Sam blushed. "A couple of us are going into the hot tub. It would be ashamed if you didn't join us"

"Well when you put it like that how can I refuse. Let me change, meet you there in 15 minutes"

Sam figured being in the hot tub with the rest of the beautiful ladies will take his mind off of the conversation he had with Mercedes.

When he got to the room, he was greeted with Quinn and Santana.

"I thought you two would be mingling with the girls"

"We were. We are just changing for the hot tub" said Quinn. "Anyone you have your eyes on?"

Sam thought about Mercedes then pushed her out of his mind. "Not yet. They're all beautiful and nice"

"What about the one with the glorious ass?.

"Santana!"

"What Q? If he can't appreciate a beauty like that with an ass out of this world, then he needs to pass her to me. I'll show you how to handle that banging body".

"Well I'm eliminating her tomorrow."

"Are you insane?!"

"Get rid of that chatty Rachel, not the one with the onion booty!"

"Rachel is not that bad. Mercedes asked me to send her home."

"What did you do?" Asked Quinn.

"Why do you assume I did anything?" 'I was frustrated and didn't want to talk about Mercedes. Why am I letting this girl get to me when I only met her an hour ago?'

"Fine. I may have use the Dr. Seuss greeting on her. She basically called me shallow and said that she isn't my type, and asked me to eliminate her instead of wasting both of our time"

"Well you're not going to listen to her. Right? said Quinn.

"What choice do I have?"

"Show her that you're more than your looks. Show her that you don't have a type. You're looking for love. What if she is the one?

"Well I'm not going to keep her here against her will"

"Trouty stop being so damn stubborn. You will reg-"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. I Have beautiful women waiting for me In the hot tub. You're more than welcome to join us." Sam knew he was being stubborn, but thinking about Mercedes was giving him a headache. Hopefully the hot tub will be just the distraction he needs.

Quinn and Santana knew it was no use arguing with Sam. They hope he comes to his senses.

Sam enjoyed himself. The ladies kept him laughing and seemed really interested in what he had to say. On his way back to his room, he heard sniffling. He followed the sound to the telephone room.

"Kurt I can't do this. I can't stay here and be humiliated on television. I know what people will say. 'Why did the fat black girl think she has a chance, they probably brought her on for comic relief'" said Mercedes her voice cracking. She was sitting in the telephone room talking to Kurt with tears in her eyes.

"Cedes. Calm down you always sike yourself out. You have every right to be there. You are beyond beautiful and if he doesn't choose you, then he is a damn fool."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I told him to eliminate me. Looks like you will see me in a couple of days. Maybe we can have a Facts of Life marathon with some ice cream"

"Why would you do that? Go back and tell him that you changed your mind!"

"Kurt I'm tired. I'll see you later. " Mercedes sighs as she hangs up.

Sam hurries to his room so she doesn't see him. 'Why does she think so lowly of herself, or me for that matter. She doesn't even know me. How can she be confident one minute and them unsure the next. I thought she said that she didn't care about what people thought of her. Sam went to bed with a big headache and Mercedes on his mind. He was thinking about what to do. Should he eliminate her or keep her around. If I eliminate her, at least I won't have anymore headaches.'

* * *

The next morning, Sam had breakfast with Santana and Quinn. He knew he had a decision to make about the 15 who had to be eliminated. He wanted to wait until after the one on one. He had a pretty good idea who he wanted to keep. His first rose he gave out last night. He was going to give the first rose to Mercedes but she put a stop to that. So he gave the first rose to Marley. She was sweet, beautiful, and very humble.

It was time for his one on one with the ladies. He couldn't help but wonder if Mercedes was going to participate. While he was talking to the girls, Quinn and Santana were mingling among them. Quinn thought all of the girls were alright. There was one that stood out more than the others. Penny. She was very sweet and adorable. She was kind of clumsy, but she thought that both her and Sam would be adorable together. While Quinn was talking to Penny, Santana was talking to Brittany. She didn't think Brittany was for Sam, but there was something so innocent and pure about her.

It was time to have the elimination meeting.

"I think Penny should stay. She is my favorite. What do you think Sam?"

"I think she is sweet, and I can tell she is, a dork like me. We do have the same things in common, so I definitely want to keep her"

"What about Brittany?"

"She is very 'special ' so to speak. I feel like she could be my sister"

" So that means she will fit in with the family" insisted Santana.

"It will also feel like I'm dating my sister"

"I think there is something magical about her. Don't eliminate her yet. She may surprise you."

Sam didn't understand why Santana was pushing this, but he wasn't going to argue.

They kept comparing and eliminating until there was one spot left.

"What about Mercedes?"

"She wants to be eliminated. Nothing I can do about that. We will just put Emma in her place"

"The weird lady who carries around those pamphlets! You have lost it!"

"End of discussion. I get the final decision. I will see you after the eliminations"

Quinn and Santana just shook their heads and decided to watch the elimination ceremony.

Sam stood in the parlor in front of all 25 ladies. He hated eliminating them, but he knew it was part of the process. He started falling the names of the 10 ladies that will continue on. Since he gave Marley the first rose last night, he only had to give out 9. The first one he called was...

Tina. He chose her because she was different. She had this edge about her. Tina stood there shocked. She walked up, gave him a peck on the cheek and walked back to her spot. The next person was...

Penny. She was very sweet and adorable. Plus she already won over Quinn. She smiled politely, took the rose, and as she made her way back to her spot, she tripped. Sam thought it was cute.

Kitty was next. She was a vixen, very sexy. He wants to see if there is more to her than the obvious sex appeal.

Next up was Rachel. She was a little chatty, but he liked how determined she was.

Next up was Sugar. Sam chose her because she seemed fun. He needed some of that in his life.

He gave Brittany the next rose. He figured Santana might have a point.

He gave the next rose to Bree. He thought she was nice and he wanted to get to know her more.

The next rose he gave to Harmony. She was very energetic and of course beautiful.

Sam was down to his last rose. He was about to call Emma. He glanced at Mercedes and marveled at how stunning she was. She doesn't want to be here. Just let her go. Sam was having the same debate over and over again.

Meanwhile With Quinn and Santana:

"Do you think he will choose her?"

"Q I don't know. Your brother is so clueless in the love department. Look at the girls he picked. Rachel is annoying, Kitty is about one paycheck away from the stripper pole, and Sugar's father is in the Mafia. If he doesn't choose her I will check him into a mental institution".

Mercedes couldn't wait for this to be over. These heels were killing her feet. She doesn't know why she wore them when she knew she was being eliminated. She couldn't wait to get home and put this mess behind her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost missed hearing her name. I know he didn't call my name! Mercedes was in a state of shock. She walked very slowly to the front.

Sam decided to choose Mercedes. He felt that there is something with her that he can't ignore.

When she got in front of him, he couldn't help but marveled in her scent. It was so intoxicating.

"Mercedes I present this rose to you because you are stunning. You are not the typical woman I go for, and that is only because you are way out of my league. I hope that you accept this rose and stay. Get to know me before writing me off. Will you accept?

Mercedes bit her lip and was taken back by his confession.

"I will accept" she didn't miss the big grin plastered on his face. He kissed her cheek and handed her the rose. Mercedes felt her panties get damp. She couldn't help but think that maybe she was wrong. Maybe she did have a chance.

"I'm am sorry if you didn't receive a rose. You will find love. Just not with me. To the ladies that did receive a rose, congratulations. We have a big day plan tomorrow so please get enough rest.

Mercedes made her way upstairs so she can shower and hit the bed. While she was digging through her suitcase, she overheard Kitty and Bree talking.

Bree: Sam is dripping with sex. I give myself 5 days before he is crawling in my bed.

Kitty: Well then you need to get behind me because I will have him between my legs in 2 days. He will choose one of us. There is no other competition. I mean who is he going to choose, the fat chick? That's funny.

Bree: why did he even pick her. I'm glad she wasn't in the hot tub, If I saw her in a bathing suit, I would have threw up.

Kitty: He only chose her so people don't call him racist. Let's make a deal, if either of us win, then we will share him. He has enough money to take care of both of us.

Bree: Deal!

Mercedes would have been hurt, but Sam's little speech helped her get her confidence back. She didn't care about Kitty or Bree. They were your typical mean girls. Their opinions didn't matter to her. She knew that they probably saw her as a threat, so they were trying to make themselves feel better. So she decided to mess with them.

When she came out of her shower, she put on her panties and bra and went into Kitty's room.

"Sorry, you wouldn't have any moisturizer I can borrow would you?" The looks on Kitty and Bree faces was priceless. She went and bend down on front of them like she dropped something. Her breast spilled out of her bra.

"Oops. These things are so huge, they always find a way out of the bra" she said as she was putting them back in. " Be thankful you don't have that problem. sometimes I wish mine was that small, but then what would my man have to grab during sex. I don't want him to feel like he is having sex with a boy. I love my womanly curves. Maybe you should eat some more. Good night."

Kitty and Bree was seething. Mercedes could've sworn she heard Kitty mumble 'bitch'.

She was making her way to her room when someone cleared their throat. Please don't let it be Sam. I will die. Mercedes turned around and of course she was met with a smirking Sam looking her up and down while she had nothing on but her bra and panties. She was so happy it was the sexy ones.

"Mercedes." Sam couldn't take his eyes of her breast. They look like they were begging to be released.

"Hi Sam. Sorry I was borrowing something from one of the girls. Didn't think you would be walking the halls. I'll just go. Good night. " she continued walking until she heard him call out to her.

"I meant what I said. You look absolutely stunning, especially now. Good night. " Mercedes was thanking God for her dark complexion so her blushing was not noticeable.

She went to bed looking forward to seeing Sam the next day.

* * *

The next day after breakfast, Sam met the 10 girls in the parlor to discuss this week task.

"Good morning ladies! Today's challenge is a canoe race. Two girls per canoe. And what team wins will go on a date with me. One girl tonight and the other one tomorrow. The rest of the girls will stay back and hang out with my sis Quinn and my best friend Santana. The pairings are as follows: Mercedes and Marley, Kitty and Bree, Rachel and Brittany, Sugar and Tina, Penny and Harmony. So go and change into your bathing suits, and meet me by the lake in 30 minutes."

Sam returned to his room and saw Quinn and Santana.

"What method did you use for picking the team?" asked Quinn.

"I really didn't have a method. I put Mercedes and Marley together because they are the ones I'm really into. I like them the most. Everyone else was random and I hope they win".

"Well I think as the weeks progress, you will have a hard time choosing. "

Mercedes changed into her bathing suit, and couldn't help to feel sexy. She had on a one piece purple suit, that highlighted her hourglass figure. The sweetheart neckline accentuated her breast. She made her way to the lake and felt someone staring.

Sam's breath hitched when he saw Mercedes in her suit. He felt his shorts tighten and he decided to wrap a towel around him in hopes that no one else saw his big problem.

The girls got into their canoes and started the race. Mercedes and Marley were in the lead until Kitty took her paddle and try to hit Marley. Mercedes put her paddle down and grabbed Kitty's pulling her into the water. Mercedes picked her paddle back up and started canoeing again. During the commotion Penny and Harmony had a slight lead. Mercedes and Marley put everything into their paddling and one by a slight margin.

Sam was so happy he couldn't contain himself.

"So Marley and Mercedes congratulations! Who will be joining me tonight and who will be joining me tomorrow night.

"Can I go tomorrow night?" Asked Mercedes

"Sure! Marley I made dinner reservations and a carriage ride. Meet down here in an hour". Sam was disappointed that Mercedes wanted tomorrow. He figured it gives him time to set up the perfect date for her.

Sam and Marley arrived at the restaurant in a limo. We the hostess took them to the table, Sam made sure he pulled out Marley's seat for her. They ordered and fell into an easy conversation.

Marley: So Sam how does it feel to have all of these women vying for your heart.

Sam: it's taking some getting use to. I'm more of a laid back person.

Marley: So am I. I love to stay home and write some lyrics and just relax. My friends think I'm a bore, but I'm just not a flashy kind of girl.

Sam and Marley talked about everything. She told him about her home life and her body disorder. Sam felt like he could talk to her about anything. On the carriage ride, she went for a kiss but Sam gave her his cheek. Even though he likes her, he thought it was too soon to be kissing her.

The night ended with him walking her to her room. As he passed Mercedes and Rachel's room, he had the urge to see Mercedes. He knocked and prayed that Rachel didn't answer the door.

"Oh hi Sam"

"Hi...um I..I just wanted to remind you about our date tomorrow night"

"It couldn't wait until tomorrow morning:

"Well my mama always say why put off what you can do today for tomorrow"

"Well thanks for the reminder. Good night"

"Good night"

"Oh Sam?"

"Yea?"

"Can't wait for our date"

"Me either" Sam walked away with the cheesiest smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, fav, and follow. **

********I do not own glee or its characters. I do not own the reality show The Bachelor********

**If there is anything you would like to see, just let me know. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

Mercedes didn't know what to expect for her date with Sam tonight. She would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. She decided to stop worrying about it, and mingle with the other girls. She cooked breakfast for everyone with the help of Penny. Sam, Quinn, and Santana had decline to eat with them. Mercedes decided just to sit quietly and observe the other girls.

"So Marley how was your date with Sam" Rachel asked.

"It was a lot of fun, we talked a lot. It was romantic. "

" That's it. You probably bored him to death. I won't be surprised if he sends you home" said Kitty as she rolled her eyes.

"Kitty it's none of your business what happened on her date. Sam is not looking for a cheap hook up. He is looking for love. If he wanted sex, I'm sure he has no problem finding it!" Chimed Tina.

Mercedes was shocked because Tina never really said anything. She was always just there observing.

Penny decided to change the subject to avoid confrontation.

"Mercedes are you excited about your date tonight?"

Mercedes liked Penny. She was sweet and very friendly. They bonded a little while they were cooking breakfast.

"Actually I'm a little nervous. We didn't really start off on a good foot."

"Oh really? Do tell" said Kitty.

"That's between Sam and I"

"Then why bring It up?"

"My mistake"

"Inquiring minds want to know"

"As far as I can tell, you're the only inquiring mind" said Mercedes with her infamous sass.

"Kitty stop being such a bitch. She doesn't have to tell you, it's private" said Brittany. Kitty just rolled her eyes.

"Well since Mercedes and Penny made this delicious meal, I think the rest of us should clean up!" Said Rachel. Everyone agreed except Bree, Sugar and Kitty.

"let the maids do it" said Kitty.

"Yea! That's what they're here for." Chimed Bree.

"Whatever lazy bitches" mumbled Tina under her breath.

"They shouldn't have to. We are all grown women who can clean up after ourselves" said Mercedes in an irritated tone.

"Yeah not going to happen"

"My dad says only poor people washes dishes"

"I have better things to do." Kitty, Bree, and Sugar left. Mercedes and Penny hung around to help.

* * *

Sam, Santana, and Quinn were sitting in the sun room discussing the remaining women when Artie came in.

"Sam I was told that you wanted to change the date that was set in place for tonight" said a confused Artie.

"Yea! I wanted something a little more intimate than seeing a Broadway show."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Well I own a private helicopter, so I thought I can take her on a helicopter ride to an exclusive resort where we can give each other personal massages. Then have an intimate dinner, that way I can really talk to her and get to know her"

"When you go on dates with the other girls, will you also personalize it," Sam didn't understand why that mattered.

"I haven't really thought about it." Artie took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Sam why that wasn't a good idea.

"Sam, you do realize that we are on national television right?" Sam nodded not knowing where Artie was coming from. "You can't give the girls special treatment. You can't go on the date that was already planned with one girl, and then pull all the stops for another girl. If you want to personalized this date, you will have to do it for all the dates".

"How would anyone know that I changed the date?" Sam didn't want to argue so he thought of a compromise. "How about I just change this one date, the rest I will keep, I'll even compensate you for your troubles." Said Sam with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Fine, but no more special treatment" Artie rolled out hoping and praying he didn't make a mistake by letting him personalize this date. He knew the backlash that would happen if it got out that one of the girls were getting special treatment so early on.

"How was your date with Marley?" Asked Quinn. She wanted to ask about Mercedes, but she didn't think he would confide in her. So she decided to ease into the Mercedes topic.

"It was good. We talked a lot. She had a hard life, that's why she is so humble. She is also very sweet. I enjoyed spending time with her. She did try and kiss me, but i turned so she can get my cheek. I gave her a rose, so she is safe from eliminations"

"Why didn't you kiss her so that way you can see if there are in sparks?"

"Quinn I want more than a physical relationship. I don't want to kiss everyone"

"No just a certain chocolate someone"

"San even if I did want to kiss her, I doubt she will kiss me. She is out of my league"

"Is that why you are pulling out all the stops? To impress her? did you forget that she is on the show to impress you? Just be your self Sam and she will be smitten." Sam knew Quinn was right, but he needed to keep Mercedes here. It's something about her, that makes him want to go above and beyond.

* * *

After breakfast the girls decided to hang around the pool. Sam, Santana and Quinn came to join them.

The conversation flowed smoothly until Santana decided that a game of never have I ever would be a great way to loosen people up.

"Okay I want to go first" said Santana. "Never have I ever had a threesome."

Kitty, Bree, Santana, Sugar, and Quinn took a drink.

"Never have I ever been a stripper". Sam rolled his eyes at Santana and took a shot along with Kitty and Bree. This surprised Mercedes but she didn't want to ask him in front of everyone. She will do it on their date.

"Never have I ever been to jail" yelled Quinn. Surprisingly the only one to take a drink was Mercedes. This shocked Sam and he had to ask.

"Spill" said Sam with a smirk.

"It's not for everyone ears" Kitty saw this as an opportunity to make Mercedes look bad

"Why are you disrespectful to him in his house? I think everyone has a right to know. Who wants to live with a criminal?" Challenge Kitty.

"The only person who needs to know is Sam and I will talk to him later"

"Look here Weezy, I think we all deserve to know" said Santana. "I don't want any criminals around me, or Sam risking our safety." With the tone that Santana was using, Mercedes should have been intimidated, but she wasn't. And she was going to set the record straight no matter who it was.

"First of all, My name is Mercedes Jones. You can call me, Cedes, Mercedes, or Ms. Jones. You will not address me as anything else. Second of all, I will talk to Sam in private. Obviously it's not an endangerment seeing as we went through a background check and I am here. If Sam decides to tell you, that's up to him. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to prepare for" with that she went upstairs to her room. Everyone was shocked. Sam was smirking. Mercedes was probably the only girl besides Quinn that Santana couldn't intimidate. Santana was initially upset, but Mercedes just earned Santana's respect by having a backbone.

* * *

It was time for her date. Mercedes was told to come to come comfortable. She looked down at her attire. She was in jeans and a plain shirt. She was debating whether she should change anyway when she heard a knock at her door. Sam was standing there on jeans and a plaid shirt.

"I was debating if I should change into something more formal. "

"You look perfect. Let's go" he held out his arm to her. Instead of going out the front door, they went to the roof. Mercedes was confused until she saw the helicopter.

"Sam I don't know about this, is this safe? Who's flying it?"

"A friend. I was going to but I rather be holding your hand and calming you down. Just relax. I promise nothing will happen to you."

Mercedes took a deep breath and said a silent prayer. She wanted this ride to be over as soon as possible.

Once the helicopter was on the go, Mercedes had a tight grip on Sam's hand. He decides to wrap her in his arms and rub her back why whispering assurances into her ears. Mercedes couldn't believe how safe she felt I'm Sam's arms.

Once they got to the resort they were both asked to change onto the bathrobes leaving only their panties/boxers on.

Sam decided he wanted to give Mercedes her massage first. Sam's hand felt so good on her. She couldn't believe how turned on she was getting. She tried to close her thighs as tight as she can to stop the throbbing she felt. It has been so long since a man has touched her, she thought she might pounce on him. She knew she had to stop the massage before she did anything inappropriate. Sam thought her skin was so soft and smooth. He was enjoying how amazing she felt when she interrupted him.

"S-Sam?

"Huh?"

"it's your turn" before he could protest she was up with her robe back on.

"Did you not like it"

"I did, but it's your turn now"

"Okay, but I was hoping to use my turn and keep giving you a massage. "

"That's sweet, but you need to be pampered to" Sam didn't want to argue with her so he dropped his towel and got on the massage table.

Mercedes was taken back by his body. He had the body of an Adonis. She thought it should be illegal for a man to be that sexy. Sam felt her hands on him and felt a stirring in his pants. He didn't understand why she had this affect on him. Her hands was so soft, he couldn't help but to imagine her hands on other parts of his body. He decided to think about his high school football coach, so his problem would go away. When that didn't work, he decided to end the massage before it became a bigger problem.

"Mercedes let's go back to the hotel"

"Alright. Is everything okay?"

"Perfect. Everything is perfect." Mercedes felt her cheeks heating up.

When she got back to her room. There was a lady there that said she was scheduled to get her hair and makeup done and take her dress shopping. Mercedes felt overwhelmed. She appreciate it, but she felt it was too much. She felt a little better to know that if Marley went second, she would be here getting treated like a princess. She got dress in this ruby red sweetheart wrap dress with some black pumps. Her hair was in big drop curls cascading around her shoulders. She looked simple but sexy.

She met Sam at the restaurant and realize that they were the only ones there. Sam looked so sexy in his suit. He approached her and pulled her seat out for her. They ordered and both were hesitant to start a conversation. Sam decided to speak first.

"It always amazes me how stunningly beautiful you are without even trying"

" well thank you Sam" she let out a nervous chuckle and added "I don't know why I am so nervous"

"Well don't be. You already captured my attention more than any other girl here."

"Wow that's good to know. So tell me about the stripping." She said with a smirk.

"I was in college, and my parents were struggling to pay their bills and to put me and Quinn in school. I tried getting a regular job, but they didn't pay enough, and a friend of mine told me about a place called Stallions that was hiring. I started working there bringing home from anywhere between 500 and 1000 a week. I told my sister to stop working and I put her and myself through college with the money I made."

"Wow that was honorable of you to do that for not just you, but Quinn also."

" you don't think it's disgusting"

"Not at all. You put yourself and your sister through school by any means necessary. Now look at how far you come. You are very successful, and your parents never have to worry about money. You should be proud she paused then added, "I just have one question. What was your stage name".

"White chocolate" he mumbled barely audible.

"Can you speak louder. Can't hear you" she said with a smile. Sam knew she heard him but he indulged her anyway.

"White chocolate" Mercedes couldn't help the laugh that escaped. " what made you choose that name?

"Well women love chocolate and I'm white so I figured why not" Sam rolled his eyes when Mercedes busted out laughing. "Whatever. I got moves you ain't never seen" then he busted out his body roll. Mercedes was laughing so hard she was crying.

"Who taught you that?" She asked in between laughs.

"A fellow stripper"

"Oh no baby you have been misinformed. This is how you do a body roll." She got up and did one. "See its all in the hips. You have to thrust, and swirl your hips" it was Sam's turn to bust out laughing. He can't believe she busted a body roll and wasn't embarrassed.

Once the laughter died down. The servers came back with their meal.

"So what have you been in jail for Miss Jones.

"For disturbing the peace. When I was 18, a couple of friends and I went to this party and got wasted. So we decided to run up and down the street half ass naked screaming on the top of our lungs. Neighbors called the cops and since my dad is the police chief, he had me spend 2 nights in jail. He could have given me a warning, but he wanted to teach me a lesson."

"So you're a wild child?"

"I was but I grew up. Went to college, got my masters, now I work as a songwriter for this independent record label. I got the degree in case songwriting fell through"

"Is that your dream? To be a songwriter?"

"I love writing songs, but my passion in life is to be able to sing the songs I write."

"So why don't you?"

"I tried but it's not that easy. After college I went to LA to sing backup for an indie label. They decided to let me make my own album which has been my dream for as long as I could remember. I was doing a photo shoot for my album and they didn't like that I didn't show more skin. So they took my album off the release date. Paid me a lot of money for my songs and had someone else who is more appeasing to the eyes sing them. They took me on as a songwriter"

"That's a shame. Your voice will sell your music, not your body."

"Not when you have competition like Beyoncé and Rihanna"

"You can't compare yourself to them"

"Let's change the subject. Do you want to split Tiramisu?"

"Yeah sure" Sam didn't want to push her. They were having a great time and he didn't want to ruin it. They had an hour before they had to leave so they decided to take a walk on the beach. They were holding hands and use their free hand to carry their shoes. Sam didn't want the night to end. He put his shoes down and wrapped both arms around her. Mercedes felt so safe In his arms. She rested her head on his chest.

"This is perfect" Sam whispered. She looked up at him in his eyes. They were so hypnotic. Next thing his head was descending down and hers was reaching up. Sam closed his eyes preparing for the kiss. Mercedes snapped out her hypnotic state and panicked. She turned and gave him her cheek instead. Sam was utterly confused and disappointed.

"I think I should go and get my things" Sam just nodded and walked her back to the hotel. On the helicopter ride, they were holding hands but both were lost in their own thoughts. Mercedes couldn't believe her and Sam almost kissed. She never kissed on the first date especially with a man who had 9 other women vying for his heart. Sam was confused because he was sure she wanted to kiss him as much as he wants to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her since he saw her get out of the limo.

When they got back to the house, Sam walked her to her room and told her he had an amazing time. She told him, that she never had that much fun on a date. She kissed his cheek and went inside. They both had a lot of thoughts running through their heads.

* * *

The next morning Sam was greeted with Quinn and Santana barging in his room asking about his date with Mercedes. He told them how amazingly perfect it was.

"So what has she been in jail for" asked Santana with her hands folded across her chest.

"Nothing dangerous. And it's not of any concerned to you." Sam left to take a shower. He felt protective over Mercedes. If she didn't want anyone to know, he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Throughout the day, Sam got to know the rest of the girls. He saw Bree and Mercedes have an altercation, so he intervene. The girls cooled off and went back to mingling. He went to ask Mercedes what happen and she gave him a very vague response.

"Nothing I can't handle" Sam raised his eyebrows in response. "Fine. She said some disrespectful things about you having a threesome with her and kitty. I told her to stop being a thirsty bitch. She got in my face, but Tina stepped in before I could take her to the carpet". At that moment Artie came and said it was almost time for eliminations.

Sam looked at the 10 girls, and took a deep breath. He already gave Marley her rose, so he only had 8 to give out. He called out the names.

"Mercedes. I had an amazing time on our date. Will you accept this rose?"

"Of course"

"Tina I think you are funny and witty. Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes"

"Penny. You are very sweet and friendly. Will you accept this rose?"

"Yes"

"Sugar will you accept this rose?

"Absolutely"

"Brittany will you accept this rose?"

"Lord tubbington told me to say yes every time you ask. So yes" Sam just looked at her with the most confused face.

"Rachel. Will you accept this rose?"

"It would be an honor"

Sam looked at the two girls that were left. Kitty and Bree. He wanted to send both of them packing. Artie said that he needs one of them to keep the drama going. So he decided to get rid of Bree.

"Kitty. Will you accept this rose"

"Yes I will"

"Bree I'm sorry. You will find love one day, but It won't be today. Good luck."

"Whatever. You weren't my type anyway". Bree stormed out. Sam didn't know why it stung the way it did. He guess his insecurities were coming through. Mercedes sensed something wrong so she went up to him.

"You know she told me that you're dripping with sex. Too bad she's a sore loser." Sam couldn't help but smile. He said goodbye to the rest of the ladies and went to his room.

Mercedes was happy Bree was gone. A part of her was hoping he sent her home because of the altercation that they had. She was starting to like him a lot. She didn't like sharing him but she knew it was a show. She decided she was going to fight for his heart.

"Let the games begin"


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Glee or its character. I do not own the reality show The Bachelor. **

**Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Thank you to everyone who favorite, followed, reviewed.**

* * *

The next morning Sam, Santana, and Quinn decided to eat breakfast with the girls before they told them the next task. Breakfast was full of laughs, no drama, and very peaceful. But of course it didn't last long.

"Sam, you were so right to get rid of Bree. She was only concerned with sleeping with you. Now you have ladies here that really care about you." Mercedes rolled her eyes at how fake Kitty was being.

"Weren't you and Bree friends? Were you not willing to share Sam with her?" Mercedes was tired of Kitty. Kitty smiled softly. The girls were falling into her trap..

"What kind of girl do you take me for?"

"Is ho to much of a strong word?" Tina had just about enough of Kitty.

"Why do you all gang up on me? You all have your cliques and talk about me" Kitty should have been an actress because she produced real tears. "All I want is love, but it wouldn't hurt to make friends along the way". Mercedes side eyed the hell out of Kitty.

Sam being the softy that he was hated seeing girls cry, so he address the rest of the girls. "I know this is a competition, but you all should mingle with each other and not single each other out. So please include Kitty and just enjoy your time." Mercedes rolled her eyes at Sam. She was wondering how he couldn't tell that Kitty was running game.

* * *

Santana met the girls in the parlor to tell them the next task.

"Some of you ladies are very sweet, some are sexy. Sam needs someone who can turn it all the way up in the bedroom. So we decided to do sexy photo shoots. These photos need to be steaming hot. The hottest photo will win a mini date. Only a few of you will do this photo. The rest will do something different tomorrow. So we have Marley, Harmony, Rachel, Penny, and Tina doing the photo shoot. The rest can hang out and enjoy your day." The reason they picked these girls for the photo shoot is because they are the sweetest girls, but Sam wants to know if they can turn up the sexy.

* * *

At the set, Artie explained to them how it was going to go. "Ladies, as you can see this is a bedroom set. You are in charged of the pose and position that you will use. Sam will only be in his boxers, you will be in lingerie. Let's bring sexy back people!

The girls were nervous, they had to be very intimate with a man they just met. First up was Rachel.

Sam came out and Rachel jaw dropped. He was the definition of sexy. Sam was nervous, he didn't know why he let Santana pick this challenge.

He saw Rachel and she look nervous. He gave her a reassuring smile. He wanted her to feel comfortable. He started doing impressions to show Rachel how much of a dork he was. Rachel felt at ease with Sam. She felt that she didn't need to be shy. She directed Sam to sit on the bed. She straddled him, and put his hands around her waist. She took her hands and put it on his cheeks. She told him to look in her eyes. She made sure their nose was touching. Sam was surprised at how confident Rachel has become. He didn't expect this from her. She definitely raised the bar. Artie took the picture and called Marley next.

Marley wasn't nervous because she already spent time with Sam. When Sam saw Marley, he thought she looked very sexy. She had on red lace thongs with matching bra. She knew Sam was sexy, but she didn't think this told Sam to kneel on the bed. She kneeled in front of him with her back to his front. She put her right arm around her neck and placed his hands around her waist. Sam didn't like this position at all. It seemed lil sammy jr had a mind of his own. He was so happy that it was over. He didn't want to do the rest of the photos, but he couldn't flake out on the rest of the girls. Next up was Harmony.

Harmony wasn't scared at all. She wore all black. She told Sam to stand against the wall. She faced him. Wrapped one thigh around him, and raised her head like she was going to kiss him. She instructed Sam to lower his head as if he was going to kiss her. Artie took the picture and Sam got ready for the next lady which was Tina.

Tina always thought she was a sexy girl. She just never put it out on display. Sam liked Tina. He thought there was a certain edge to her. He was looking forward to her ideas. Tina had instructed Sam to sit on the bed. She kneeled behind him with one knee on each side. She pulled his hair and yanked his head back to her. Sam thought this was the hottest thing. It was pleasurable pain.

Penny was the last girl to go. She came out wearing a white lace nightie. Sam thought she looked so innocent and pure, almost like a lied down on the bed and told Sam to hover over her. He propped himself up and put his right thigh in between her legs. She looked up at his green eyes and placed her hand on his cheek. Sam felt the photo was awkward, but he thought she was adorable.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the house, Santana and Quinn decided to get to know some of the other girls. They were all in the pool when Quinn started asking questions.

"So what do you guys like about my brother?"

"His smile. You can be having a shitty day and all he has to do Is flash that smile and instantly you feel better." Mercedes said dreamily. Quinn smirked. She could tell that Mercedes is falling for her brother even if she doesn't want to admit it.

"I like his country accent" said Kitty. "Also his abs.

"I like that he is rich like me. That way I don't have to worry about him using me." Said Sugar.

"I just like him. Everything about him" said Brittany. Everyone smiled at her. Brittany was so sweet and innocent.

"What bad habits do you have?" Asked Santana.

"I have a habit of biting my nails. Tried to stop but sometimes I do it absentmindedly." Mercedes said while trying not to bite her nails.

"That's disgusting." of course Kitty had to put her two cents in.

"No one asked you"

"Anyway before the angry black girl brings drama. " Mercedes rolled her eyes as kitty continued. "My bad habit is being around annoying and bitchy girls all day." Mercedes had just about enough of Kitty's ass. She got out of the pool, and walked to the parlor so she can go upstairs. As soon as she went to the parlor Sam and the other girls came in. She waved at Sam and gave him a shy smile. Sam had a big grin on his face. Sam missed Mercedes, he didn't know how much until he saw her.

* * *

While the ladies were changing, Sam, Santana and Quinn were looking at the photos. Sam decided to let them choose the winner.

Quinn liked Marley's the most. Santana loved Tina's. Sam had to be the tie breaker. He chose Tina since he already had a date with he wanted to get to know all of the girls. Santana had set their date in the hot tub. She had red roses floating around and champagne for them.

When Tina got to the hot tub she was nervous. This is the her first real one on one with Sam.

"So Tina, tell me a secret that no one else knows."

"Well I always fall for gay guys. I guess my gaydar is off"

"Well then you'll be happy to know I'm not gay." Tina chuckled.

"Okay Sam your turn. Tell me a secret."

"Well I'm more nervous than you are right now. I guess I'm scared of rejection. People think that I'm this confident guy, but I'm not. Total opposite actually. "

"That's actually comforting to know. Maybe now I can loosen up a little. Can I ask you a question?

"You can ask me anything."

"Whose in the lead for your heart?"

"Um I don't want to say. Nothing against you but I don't want to start any drama in the house "

"I understand. I just hope that I can maneuver my way in."

"Well I decided to give you the first rose"

"I thought you was going to give it to Marley again. Is she in the lead?"

Sam didn't know what to say. Sure he likes Marley a little more than the others, but Mercedes he cares about more than anyone besides family. He was wondering if Mercedes felt any type of way about him giving Marley a rose first.

"I gave Marley a rose first because our first date went well. I like her but I'm giving everyone a chance. So Tina will you accept this rose?"

"I will. Thank you". She gave Sam a peck on his cheek and return to her room .

* * *

After dinner, Sam and the girls decided to have some drinks. It was all going good until a drunk Kitty decided to give Sam a lap dance. Mercedes tried not to let it bother her, but failed miserably. Sam didn't know if he should push her off, or just wait for her to finish. He looked up and saw Mercedes walk away. He removed Kitty from his lap, and went to find Mercedes. He found her in the phone room.

"Hey Kurt. How is my bestie,"

"Hey diva. I'm good. How are you holding up. Any competition?" asked Kurt.

"I think I have stiff competition with two girls. One is very sweet and he keeps giving her roses first. The other is sexy, not the classy kind but the slutty kind. He told me that I captured his attention more than any other girl. I just get jealous seeing him with the other girls. He had a hot tub date with one girl, and another girl gave him a lap dance."

Kurt could sense the sadness in her tone.

"Diva did you tell him how you feel?"

"Why should I? He has every right to enjoy the other girls."

"So what will you do?

"Just prove to him that I'm the one for him. If that doesn't work, then i just want him to be happy with whoever he chooses. Kurt I have to go. Love you. "

"Love you to diva."

On her way back down stairs, she bumped into Sam.

"I wanted to see if you were ok. I don't want you to think that I enjoyed that lap dance. I was actually thinking about you and how I didn't want to hurt you." Mercedes just stared at Sam for a moment. She got closer to him and pulled him in a steamy kiss. As the kiss deepened, Sam wrapped his hands around her waist, and she ran her fingers through his hair. Sam thought her lips were made just for him. The flavor of her cherry lip gloss and his mint chapstick was very intoxicating. Before long they were both moaning as he moved from her lips to her neck. Sam never wanted to feel another set a lips again. He thought her lips were a godsend. He was too wrapped up in that kiss to notice someone watching them. Mercedes reluctantly pulled away.

"Wow...just wow. I've been wanting to kiss you since you came out the limo" said a dazed Sam.

"I think I'm falling for you... which is crazy because I just met you. I know you have 8 other girls vying for your attention, just don't forget me"

"Mercedes you are unforgettable. I care about you more than I do the other girls. If I can stop the competition now I would. " that made Mercedes heart flutter.

"Well I better get to bed. Good night Sam." she gave him one last kiss before she went to her room still oblivious to the set of eyes that saw everything.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Quinn came to address the girls.

"Yesterday five of you had your sexy photoshoot, today 4 of you will spend the day at the carnival with Sam. Whoever he connects with more will win the mini date. So the following girls please get dress and meet in the parlor. Mercedes, Kitty, Brittany, and Sugar. The rest of you can relax around here.

Mercedes loved going to the carnival. She will love it even more with Sam. Even if there are three other girls, her main is Sam.

Sam loved carnivals. He wants to go on the ferris wheel with Mercedes. Hopefully the other girls won't mind.

When they got to the carnival, Kitty attached herself to Sam's arm which irritated Mercedes. They played games and Sam won the purple Giraffe and gave it to Mercedes. This didn't sit well with Kitty. The final act that pissed Kitty off is when he said he wanted to go on the Ferris wheel with Mercedes. Kitty snapped.

"What are we chopped liver. Since we've been here I feel like the third wheel. This is a group date, but you have only been paying attention to Mercedes! Let me guess... you're going to choose her for the mini date? I thought this show was about finding love. Are you just planning on stringing us along?" Sugar and Brittany were agreeing with Kitty.

Sam didn't know what to say. He didn't mean to alienate the other girls.

"That's not the case at all Kitty."

"Then pick someone else to ride the ferris wheel with you." Sam knew Kitty was right. He didn't want to upset the other girls.

"Sugar will you go on the ride with me?" Sugar's face lit up.

"Yes!" Sam avoided eye contact with Mercedes. He didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes. He should have stood up to Kitty. He just hopes Mercedes isn't too mad.

Mercedes watched Sam leave with Sugar. She was hurt that he would let Kitty manipulate the situation.

"Kitty do they pay you to be such a bitch!" asked Mercedes.

"Sweetie, you haven't seen anything yet! Your days are numbered!"

When they got back to the house, Sam had to pick someone to take on the mini date. He didn't want Kitty to make a fuss, so he picked her. Mercedes rolled her eyes and went to her room. She didn't know where his backbone was. She felt hurt that he would ask Kitty after that charade at the Carnival. Why didn't he as Brittany. She heard a soft tap at the door. She pretended she was sleeping. She didn't feel like talking to him.

* * *

Sam and Kitty's mini date was a walk on the beach. He didn't want to be there but he had no choice. As the evening went on, he felt that Kitty wasn't as bad as she seemed.

"Sam, I'm sorry about earlier. I got jealous because it seemed as if Mercedes bragging was actually called for."

"What bragging?"

"She told me that you said you were definitely going to choose her and that we all should pack our bags. And that you made out with her and confessed that you wanted to kiss her since she walked out of the limo."

"When did she tell you this?" Sam was horrified that Mercedes would throw his feelings in the girls face.

"This morning at breakfast. She also said that you said that you care about her more than any other girl. So I got mad. It seemed like what she was saying was true."

"I understand Kitty. You had every right to be upset. I'm sorry if that affected you" Kitty smirked. It looked like her plan was working.

"Is it true?" Sam didn't want to lie, so he told her the truth.

"It was true, but now it's like I don't even know her. I guess you're right. I need to get to know the other girls so I won't make a mistake. So Kitty I owe you an apology. Do you forgive me?:

"I do" then she pressed her lips against his. Sam pulled away before she deepened it.

* * *

The next day, Sam and Mercedes avoided each other like the plague. Santana and Quinn notice and question Sam about it. He said it was nothing and he needed to get ready for eliminations.

Sam stood in front of the 9 girls. He already gave Tina the first rose. He called the girls one by one to collect their rose. The order was Kitty, Sugar, Marley, Rachel, Penny, and Brittany. Mercedes and Harmony were in the bottom two.

Sam never connected with Harmony no matter how much he tried he didn't see any chemistry. There is so much sexual chemistry between him and Mercedes, not to mention the kiss that blew him away. But he felt like she betrayed him. He doesn't know if he can trust her anymore. Once you lose his trust, it's hard to get it back. Mercedes was so shocked that she was in the bottom. She doesn't know what to think. She felt her heart beating fast. She thought they had amazing chemistry. Did he change his mind? Was he sending her home?

Sam made a decision and prepared to send someone home.

* * *

**Do you think he will send Mercedes or Harmony home? What was that kiss between Sam and Kitty about? What will happen to Samcedes? What do Quinn and Santana have to say?**

**So far the remaining girls are Tina, Marley, Rachel, Sugar, Brittany, and Penny.**

**Mercedes and Harmony are up for elimination. **

**Please review.!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Took me a little longer to update but here is chapter 7. Thanks for all of the reviews. This is my first fanfic and I didn't know if people would like it. So I'm am so grateful to everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed.**

*******I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own the reality show the Bachelor.********

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Sam looked at the two girls. The choice was easy, but something didn't sit right with him.

"I have decided to not send anyone home this week. Next week will be a double elimination. Have a good night." Sam avoided Mercedes sad eyes again.

Santana and Quinn cornered Sam when he got to his room.

"Guppy what was that? Why was Mercedes in the bottom?"

"Yea. I may prefer you with Penny, but even I know how much you like her" said Quinn.

Sam told them about the whole Kitty Mercedes drama.

"What did Mercedes say?" asked Quinn.

"I didn't ask her"

"So let me get this straight. Instead of you asking Mercedes, you decided to believe the gold digging trouble maker?" asked Santana.

"She said everything word for word. What was I supposed to believe. Also I was afraid that it was true. Mercedes is unlike any girl I ever dated. What if she does view my feelings as a joke. What if she is not really into me?"

"Sam. Stop with the doubts. Mercedes wouldn't open up to Kitty. She can't stand her. Mercedes likes you. She is still here. Trust in her feelings for you until she gives you a reason not to." said Quinn.

Sam knew they were right. He just hopes he didn't mess anything up with Mercedes.

Mercedes didn't know what to think. Apart of her wanted to confront Sam, but she didn't want to be too needy or clingy. So she decided to seek him out.

Later that night, Mercedes knocked on Sam's door. She needed answers because he truly confused the hell out of her.

"Mercedes? what are you doing here?" He moved aside and let her in.

"You owe me an explanation. What happened tonight? Why were you about to send me home?"

"Did you talk to anyone about our personal conversation after the kiss?"

"No. Why would I?"

"On our mini date, Kitty told me that you were bragging to her and she said that you told her everything I said about my feelings for you. At first I thought she was just trying to stir the pot, but then she quoted everything word for word. How would she know what I said?" Mercedes couldn't believe that he believed anything that came from Kitty. Does he really think that she is that insensitive.

"So instead of you coming and talking to me, you decide to take what she said at face value. Sam, I would never do that to you or would put a big target on my back. The others would see me as a threat and try to get me eliminated. The thing that hurts the most is that you have so little faith in me. You were going to eliminate me after one date with Kitty. Why did you even take her on that mini date?"

"I did it to protect you. Most of what kitty said is true. I treat you differently than the other girls. If she wouldn't have said anything I would have rode every ride with you and paid no attention to the other girls. That wouldn't be fair to Sugar and Brittany. I need to try and make connections with the other girls. I never meant to hurt your feelings. That's the last thing I want. And I'm sorry for not trusting you. The truth is, I can't eliminate you even if I wanted to. My feelings are that strong for you. I care about you so much and that scares me because I don't know how you feel about me." Mercedes was taken back by his confession.

"I care about Sam. I want to be the last girl standing. I'm willing to give it my all, but you have to trust me. Are you stringing the other's along?" Sam was relieved to know that she felt the same.

"I honestly don't know. Apart of me wants to give them a fighting chance while the other part wants to cancel this whole thing so we can go on a proper first date." Sam was utterly confused. "Sam, I don't want you to string anyone along. If you do pick me, I want it to be because you feel that I'm the best. So I think you should explore your feelings with the other women. But you better believe that I won't be holding back, and if I win a challenge, I expect you to take me out and not pass me up for someone else." Sam chuckled at the last part.

"So are we okay now?"

"Yea for now we are."

"So can I have a kiss?"

"Nope. It won't be fair to the other girls. Good night Sam" she said with a smirk. She gave him a flirtatious wave and went back to her room. Sam really wanted that kiss.

* * *

The next day after breakfast, the girls met in the parlor to hear their next task.

"Hello, ladies! Most of you had shown your sweet and sexy side. Now we want to see how domestic you can be. This task is called 'Luv My Pallet. We need to test your cooking skills. Since there are 9 of you, there will be 3 dinners, 3 deserts, and 3 lunches. Sam will be the judge and whoever cooks the best dish will win a date with Sam, the rest will have to clean up."

"The way we will determine who cooks what is our own version of darts. You will stand behind that yellow line and throw the darts at the balloon, inside the balloon there's a paper that tells you whether you will be making dinner, dessert, or lunch. You will be going in the order you were called at the rose ceremony. " said Santana. "First up is Tina."

It took Tina 3 tries to pop a balloon, and when she finally popped it, she got dessert. Santana called Kitty next. She popped the balloon on the first try. She got dinner. Quinn called Sugar next. It took her 8 tries, but finally she popped the balloon. She got dessert. Marley was next, and her balloon said lunch. Rachel's balloon said dessert. Penny's balloon said lunch. Brittany's balloon said dinner. Mercedes and Harmony didn't have to do the darts since there was only dinner left.

"You have an 1 hour and 30 mins to complete this challenge.

Santana and Quinn took the girls shopping for the ingredients they will need to make their dish.

Mercedes didn't know what she wanted to make. She knew she wanted to make a healthy delicious dish since she knows that he works out. But maybe she should cook some soul food. Since he is southern. Mercedes decided to go for something simple. She decided to make her famous shrimp and pasta with spicy sauce. Mercedes finished her meal with a little time to spare.

Santana led a blindfolded Sam out to the dining room. The first dish up was Tina's

"Sam the first dish that you will be tasting is chocolate peanut butter cupcake" Sam opened his mouth while Santana fed him. He loved chocolate and peanut butter. So he gave this dish a 8. Sam took a sip of his water to prepare for the next dish.

Kitty was up next. She made chicken and dumplings for her dinner dish. Sam graded it a 7.

The next dish he tasted was Marley's lunch dish. "Sam this is eggplant parm grilled cheese sandwich." He loved the Sandwich. He graded it a 9.

Rachel made a raw oreo ice cream sandwich except she used icing instead of ice cream. Sam tasted it, and didn't particularly like it. He graded it a 5 and drunk some water.

The next dish a lunch dish and it belonged to Penny. She made a french onion patty melt. He loved it and graded it a 10. Brittany was next and she had a dinner dish. She made a tuna casserole Sam liked it. It wasn't soggy or anything. He gave it an 8. Mercedes dish was next. She made a spicy shrimp linguine. Sam loved it because his guilty pleasure was spicy good. He gave it a 10. Last was Harmony and she made a simple dish of fish tacos. Sam gave it an 8.

Santana dismissed the girls and took the blindfolds off of Sam.

"We have a tie. You will go on one date tonight and the other tomorrow. We are not telling you who won. You will have to wait and see who shows up at the date tonight and tomorrow".

" fair enough."

"So go get ready for the date."

* * *

Sam was anxious to find out who will be joining him on the dates. He had to admit that all of these girls can cook. He was told that the first date is a quiet picnic with some of the food that the girls cook. He stood on the picnic blanket bare foot waiting for his date to arrive.

Mercedes was so happy that she won. She Has been looking for some alone time with Sam. Sam was pleasantly surprised that Mercedes was one of the winners. He greeted her with a peck on the lips. They sat down and just stared at each other. Sam broke the silence first.

"I am so happy that you are here." Mercedes gave him a bashful smile.

"I'm glad I'm here also. Should we dig in?" They both ate quietly. They were just enjoying each other's company. "Let's play 20 questions. You first."

"Mercedes tell me about your family."

"Alright. My dad's a dentist and my mom is a nurse. I have an older brother who is in law enforcement."

"What's your favorite movie?"

"Avatar"

"Really! I like that movie."

"I just finished doing the remake"

"That must be fun. Doing something that you're so passionate about. It makes getting up every morning easier"

"Yea I never thought about it that way." Just then, they felt rain drops. They rushed to clean up the picnic. The rain came pouring down before they found shelter. They took cover under this big tree. They were drenched. Mercedes was so mad the her hair was messed up. She looked at Sam and he was laughing. She didn't see anything funny about this situation. A few seconds later, she found herself laughing. They were both laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. Sam took his shirt off, squeezed it out and gave it to her to put on her head. Mercedes couldn't take her eyes off of Sam's chest.

"Do you believe me about the whole Kitty situation?" Mercedes asked.

"I do. I will never doubt you again" Sam moved closer to Mercedes and kissed her. She put her arms around his neck and his hands went to her waist. They were licking, nipping, biting until they needed oxygen. They finally pulled away, and Sam immediately went to her neck while his hands roamed to her butt. Mercedes was trying to bite back the moan that was trying to escape. She knew they had to stop, or their would be no turning back.

"Sam baby we have to stop"

"I don't wanna" he murmured against her skin.

"We have to" Sam knew Mercedes was right, but he wasn't ready for this date to end. He reluctantly pulled himself away and notice it was drizzling. They made their way back to the house. They said good night. Sam needed to take a cold shower.

* * *

The next day Sam had his second mystery date. He didn't know who to expect. This date was taking place at a restaurant. Sam was surprised when he saw Penny. They really haven't had any one on one. Quinn liked Penny. He pulled out her chair and they ordered. Sam enjoyed himself with Penny. She had a laid back personality. They talked a lot, but his mind kept wonderful back to Mercedes.

"Sam how's your salmon."

"It's good. How are you liking your stake?"

"Pretty good. Sam is everything okay. You Seem A bit distracted."

"I'm okay. I just hate eliminations."

"Do you know who you're going to send home?"

"I have a pretty good idea. Ready to go?".

"Sure "

When he got back, Santana and Quinn were waiting for him.

"We did some investigation, and we have something to show you." Santana put the tape and pressed play. Sam saw him and Mercedes kissing and then he saw Kitty. She hid behind the wall eavesdropping on their conversation. Sam was so mad at himself. How could he be so naive.

"Thanks girls. I need to be getting ready for bed."

* * *

At the next elimination, Sam was prepared to send the two girls home. He forgot to give Mercedes her rose at their picnic, so he decided to call her first.

"Mercedes. I want to apologize for my behavior towards you. I should have came to you first. I know that I already apologize, but I want to make sure I did it publicly. Will you accept this rose?" Mercedes couldn't stop blushing.

"Yes I will accept"

The rest of the girls he called one by one: Tina, Penny, Marley, Sugar, Rachel. The bottom three were Brittany, Harmony, and Kitty. Sam called Kitty. Kitty walked up with a smirk on her face. She just knew she was wearing Sam down.

"Kitty. I can't believe that you are such a manipulator. I can't believe how dumb I was to actually believe that Mercedes would confide in you at all. I'm not giving you a rose. Please get out of my house." Kitty has never felt more embarrassed in her life.

"What are you talking about?"

"Mercedes can't stand you, why would she confide in you. Why don't you tell me how you know what I said."

"I-I " she was stumped. She didn't want to tell him the truth, then she will be admitting that she was manipulating the situation.

"That's what I thought. Now you can see yourself out". Kitty glared at Sam, but didn't move.

"Should I get security?" With that Kitty left.

He had to choose between Brittany and Harmony. He feels absolutely nothing for Harmony. So he calls Brittany.

"Will you accept my rose?"

"Yes I will"

"Harmony thanks so much for coming on the show. Hopefully you will find love one day." She gave him a hug and walked out.

* * *

**The remaining girls are: Mercedes, Penny, Marley, Tina, Rachel, Sugar, Brittany. **

**Harmony and Kitty got eliminated. **


	8. Chapter 8

*** I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own the reality show The Bachelor. I do not own any song that is mentioned. ***

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I never would have thought people would like it. I'm so happy from all of the positive reviews. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint.**

* * *

Mercedes felt relieved that Kitty was eliminated. Now she can focus on Sam. She didn't expect to fall for him so soon. Her first reaction of course was to run from her feelings, but this time she doesn't want to. She wants to face her feelings head on.

After breakfast the girls were called into the parlor to receive their next task.

"Good morning ladies. Today's challenge will be talent show. You will put on a show for Sam and show him your talent. Your talent could be anything. Singing, dancing, painting, comedy, acting, whatever you want. Santana, Sam and myself will be the judge. The winner will receive a date with Sam of course. Second place will receive a mini date with Sam. You have 3 hours to prepare. Good luck" Quinn dismissed the girls while the living room was turned into a performance room.

* * *

Mercedes was so happy that she would be able to showcase her voice. She didn't know if she wanted to choose a song that she wrote, or choose a song that shows her feelings towards him. She decided on a song and waited for her name to be called.

The first person that was called was Marley. She sung A thousand years by Christina Perri. Santana, Quinn and Sam were impressed. She had a great voice. Santana gave her a 9, Quinn gave her a 10, and do did Sam.

Next up was Brittany.

"Hello! I'm an awesome dancer and I decided to, dance to Beyonce get my body." They were immediately impressed with her dancing. Santana gave her a 10, Quinn gave her a 9, and Sam gave her a 9. Her total Score was 28.

The next person was Sugar she a song and left everyone bewildered.

"Thanks Sugar. That was interesting" said Santana unimpressed.

Rachel was next.

Hello! As you all know, my name is Rachel Barbara Berry. I was named Barbara after my idol Barbara Streisand. I wanted to sing a song in her honor. It's called Woman in love. I think it's appropriate since I'm a Woman in love." She said staring directly into Sam's eyes. Sam thought she sound good, but the song was boring to him. He gave her a 7, Santana gave her a 6, and Quinn gave her a 8. Sam and Santana both stared at her. "What? I thought it was good" Quinn defended. They just shook their head and waited for the next performance. Tina was next.

"I want to paint a picture as my talent. Painting helps me relax." She painted a picture of Sam. He was so flattered he gave her a 10. Santana gave her an 8, and Quinn gave her a 9. Her total is 27.

Mercedes was up next. She decided on a song that addresses the serial tension between her and Sam. She wanted to showcase her seat side.

When Sam saw Mercedes come out, his heart started rapidly beating. She came out wearing a leather dress with thigh high boots. The dress hugged her curves perfectly and showed off her cleavage.

"I will sing Beyoncé 1+1. This song is solely for Sam. Listen very carefully." She locked eyes with Sam and started crooning.

'If I ain't got nothing

I got you

If I ain't got something (I don't give a damn)

'Cause I got it with you

I don't know much about algebra (but I know)

One plus one equals two

And it's me and you

That's all we'll have when the world is through ('cause baby)

We ain't got nothing without love

Darling you got enough for the both of us (so come on baby)

Make love to me

When my days look low

Pull me in close and don't let me go

Make love to me

So when the world's at war

Let our love will heal us all (right now baby)

Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh

Make love to me

Hey, I don't know much about guns but I

I've been shot by you (hey)

And I don't know when I'm gon' die but I hope

That I'm gon' die by you (hey)

And I don't know much about fighting but I

I know I will fight for you (hey)

And just when I ball up my fist I realize

I'm laying right next to you baby

We ain't got nothing but love

And darling you got enough for the both of us

Make love to me

When my days look low

Pull me in close and don't let me go

Make love to me

So when the world's at war

Let our love will heal us all (help me let down my guard)

Make love to me (me, me, me, me) oh, oh

Make love to me (me, me, me, me)'

Sam was left speechless watching her move her hips and move her hands up and down her body. He wanted to take her right then and there. He didn't care who saw. He didn't have to deliberate or anything. He already knew who won.

"And when have a winner. Mercedes performance is by far the best. She wins hands down. There is no contest".

"Sam stop talking with Lil sammy. You have to be fair to the other girls. " Quinn complained.

"I am being fair. She Wins"

"Penny didn't go. How do you know that her talent isn't better than Mercedes" Sam looked at her like she had two heads.

"Are you out of your mind? To be honest after seeing Mercedes, I don't want to see anyone else. They won't compare to her"

"Then give Penny the second date."

"Jesus Q. If I didn't know any better, I would think that you got it bad for Penny" said Santana.

"I just want him to be fair. He spends way too much time with Mercedes. Give other girls a chance. You only had one date with Penny. You enjoyed it. I think she deserves another chance."

"Fine. You want me to give other girls a chance, then I will. Mercedes will go on the date with me as first place winner. She won fair and squared. Rachel will go on the second date since I haven't been on a date with her. I would have picked Marley because I enjoyed her performance more than Rachel, but I will give Rachel a chance. End of discussion."

"Penny didn't perform. You have to let her"

"Give it a rest Q!" Santana was getting frustrated.

"Fine bring her out."

Penny was nervous. She never sang in public. But she was going to give it her all. She sung You and I by lady Gaga. Sam admitted that she had a nice voice. But he made his decision.

"Okay ladies. You all are so talented. Second place goes to Rachel." Rachel was so happy. She finally gets some alone time. "First place is Mercedes!" Mercedes couldn't wait for her date with Sam. Some of the girls were upset that Mercedes was going on another date.

"No shocker there" muttered Sugar

"Why am I not surprised" said Tina.

"Ladies is there a problem?"Quinn questioned.

"Yes. Why does Mercedes get to go on another date. There are others here fighting for his heart. It seems like every week she goes on a date with him." Tina replied.

Mercedes was stunned. She work hard and won those dates fairly. "Now I see what Kitty was talking about". Tina was full of sass. She wanted more time with Sam, but it seemed like Mercedes was taken up his time.

"I don't see the problem. I'm winning fair and square. It's not my fault. If it's a problem, step your game up. I shouldn't have to apologize for winning." Mercedes defended.

"Well with that being said. Ladies you are dismissed.

* * *

The girls left and went to their rooms. Mercedes was getting ready for her date and unbeknownst to her, the girls were having a meeting.

Tina: We need to do something. If we don't Mercedes will win.

Sugar: What are we going to do. It seems like she got him wrapped around his finger.

Penny: We just have to work harder.

Tina: I think we need to band together and help each other throughout the competition. Don't give her any support.

Penny: I think we need to just work harder. Step our game up.

Tina: Penny, how many dates have you been on?

Penny: one. We had a lot of fun.

Tina: don't you want another date with him? Is it fair that we each had 1 date, well besides Marley, and Mercedes has 3? I don't think it's fair and I'm willing to throw her under the bus.

Marley: how?

Tina: Don't worry about it. I just need to know whose in?

Everyone raised their hands except Penny and Marley. Tina stared at the pair.

Marley: Sam is a person. I'm not going to treat him like a possession. I don't want to lie and cheat to win. If I win, i know i played fair and square.

Penny and left the room with Marley on her heels.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes was set to go to a winery for wine tasting. But Mercedes had an idea.

"Sam let's blow this. Let's do something fun. This dates is lovely, but I'm tired of expensive dates"

Sam raised his brows in confusion. "What do you have in mind"

"Let's go roller skating, or bowling, eat a hot dog from a vendor, just let loose." Sam smiled and threw caution to the wind. "Sure why not".

They got to the skating place and rented their shoes.

"Now Mercy. It's okay to hold on to me. I am a very good skater. I will help you-" before he could finish, Mercedes was gone. She was skating fast. She yelled out to Sam "eat my dust sucker" Sam just laughed and skated behind her. They were trash talking while racing around the rink. Mercedes was in the lead so Sam fell on purpose. When Mercedes saw him fall she went to see if he was okay. When she got close enough Sam pulled her down with him. Mercedes squealed in surprise. They both fell out laughing. "You better be glad my butt gives me cushion." That made Sam laugh harder. For a minute they just sat in the middle of the skating floor. Sam thought she looked so beautiful and carefree. He lower his head down and kissed her so passionately. She deepen the kiss forgetting where they were. One of the employees cleared their throat and Sam reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry about that. She is so beautiful sometimes I forget where in public. Can't keep my lips off of her" Mercedes was blushing so hard. Sam helped her up and they skated off to go turn in their skates. "So what's next Miss Adventure?" Sam asked Mercedes.

"Let's play laser tag at the arcade." Sam was shocked that Mercedes would be into that. "Sure let's go."

When they got to the arcade to play laser tag, they decided to be on different teams.

"Mercy, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"Sam I hope you don't cry when I bruise your ego"

Sam's team won but Sam was impressed with Mercedes skills. After laser tag they were hungry so they decided to get lunch from a street vendor and eat outside. The conversation flowed easily. Sam knew he was falling hard for her. He hadn't had this much fun in ages. He was surprised that she rather eat a hot dog than go to an expensive restaurant.

"Sam did you have fun?"

"Yes. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun"

"Good. I wanted to show you that just because you have a lot of money doesn't mean that you can't enjoy the simple things. I love throwing caution to the wind and just acting like a teenager."

"I never had much of a childhood. I spent most of my time babysitting my siblings, and studying so that I could keep my grades up. I didn't want my dyslexia keep me from my goals. So I gave up my childhood. That's why this is the best date I have ever been on. And I owe it all to you." Mercedes smiled at him and gave him a chaste kiss. She was happy that she was able to make him happy. She loved how carefree he looked. "Well I guess it's time to get back. You have Rachel's date to prepare for." Then a thought cross her mind. "Sam, dis I really win the talent show, or did you want another date with me?" Sam didn't know why she asked.

"Do you not know how talented you are? You blew me away in there. I wanted to have my way with you right there. You won hands down." Mercedes just smiled at him and they headed back to the house.

* * *

When Sam returned to his room, Santana and Quinn were waiting for him.

"Sam we need to talk. Your favoritism for Mercedes is showing. Some of the girls are wondering why she always go on dates."

"That's easy Quinn, because she wins the challenges."

"Well what are the other girls supposed to do."

"How about they win. Everything is done fairly. I don't want to argue. I'm tired good night." Santana and Quinn left hoping that the shot didn't hit the fan.

The next day Sam and Rachel had a date. He took her to the strawberry field where they will pick strawberries and have a picnic. The date was okay, but Rachel kept talking about Broadway and funny girl. The conversation bored Sam because he didn't have any interest in whatever she was talking about. She hogged most of the conversation, and Sam thought she was trying to convert him into a vegan. Sam was so happy the date was over.

Meanwhile Mercedes was at the house with the other girls. She felt tension but she didn't know why. The only ones that weren't giving her the cold shoulder was Marley and Penny. She tried to talk to Tina, but she got brushed off. Mercedes decided to leave it alone. She thought maybe they had PMS.

When Rachel got back Tina asked her about her date with Sam.

"It was great. We really connected. I stepped my game up, and we had an amazing time." Tina was happy for Rachel, she hopes everyone gets to spend more time with Sam.

The girls gathered in the parlor for the elimination ceremony.

"Ladies you all look amazing. The first rose goes to Mercedes. Will you accept my rose?

"Do you even have to ask?" Tina and sugar rolled their eyes.

"Marley will you accept my rose?"

"Of course"

Penny was called next. "Will you accept this rose?" "Yes".

"Tina will you accept my rose?"

"I would love to"

"Sugar will you accept this rose"

"Yes!" Sam chuckled. Brittany and Rachel was next. Sam hasn't made a connection with Brittany yet. Him and Rachel have nothing in common. So who should he eliminate? As looked at them both, the choice became clear.

"Brittany will you accept this rose?"

"Yes!"

"Rachel I'm sorry. But your time is up. Good luck to you" Rachel gave Sam a peck on the cheek and said her goodbyes. Tina stepped forward.

"Why did you eliminate Rachel? Are you going to eliminate all of us until your precious Mercedes is left?" Sam was shocked at her outburst. "My reasons for eliminating Rachel is my business. Is that all Tina?"

Tina was fuming. "For now. I forgot that when people go up against Mercedes, they end up eliminated. So don't worry, I won't jeopardize what deal you have with Mercedes. Who cares if my feelings get hurt in the process." She turned and went upstairs. Sam was utterly shocked and confuse. He didn't know what to do. He may have unintentionally put a target on Mercedes.

Mercedes didn't know what to do. A part of her wanted to comfort Sam since he looked hurt, and the other part wanted to curse Tina went to Sam, but he turned away and said good night. Sam didn't mean to wave Mercedes off. He just didn't want the girls gunning for her.

Sam was on his way to sleep when he heard a knock at his door. He went to open it.

"Sam we need to talk".

* * *

**Girls left: Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, Penny, Marley, Brittany**

**Say goodbye to: Rachel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sorry it took long for an update. **

**I do not own Glee or it's characters. I do not own the reality TV show "The Bachelor"**

**I'm sorry if you are tired of the girls bickering or picking on Mercedes, or if you feel that I am recycling the drama. This happens on the show. These are women fighting for the love and affection of one guy. Claws will be drawn, and people will single you out. The drama is lite in this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Sorry For Any Grammatical Errors.**

* * *

Sam was surprised to see Penny at his door.

"Sam we need to talk"

"Um, yeah sure. .. come in" Sam was curious to see what Penny had to talk to him about.

"I wanted to tell you something. It's not a secret or anything. It just never came up. I'm a very private person, I don't share everything about my personal life"

"I understand. What is if you want to tell me?"

"I have a 5 year old son." Sam was very surprised. "I didn't want to mention him until I saw how far I get. He is my world. His father and I have been broken up for 4 months. I don't know if I ready to get back out there."

"Why did you come on the show if you aren't ready to date?"

"My friends thought it would help me with the break up."

"Are you trying to tell me that you want to leave?"

No, I just wanted to tell you about my son. I would like to stay, maybe this is the fresh start I have been looking for."

"Well thank you for telling me about your son. I appreciate your honesty.

Sam was happy that Penny felt comfortable enough to tell him about her son and ex. He just hopes that she is not harboring any romantic feelings towards her ex.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, the girls met Sam, Quinn, and Santana in the parlor for their next task.

"Good morning ladies. It's no secret that I love kids. The woman that I'm looking for should have the love of kids in common with me. This week we are taking the kids of a family shelter out for kids day. Kids day is an event I hold every year for underprivileged children in the community. We are hosting kids day here. So let's set up!"

Unbeknownst to the girls, Sam is testing how each girl interacts with the kids, then once kids day is over, the children will pick the winner.

Mercedes was put in charge of face painting. She wasn't the best face painter but she will try to make the kids faces pretty. While Mercedes was setting up the face painting area, she couldn't help but to think about what Tina said at the elimination ceremony. She was surprised that Tina's anger was aimed towards her. She thought they were on friendly terms. She guessed that the competition is what's making people turn on each other. Mercedes decided not to dwell on Tina's comment. If she didn't like her winning all of the time, then she was going to have to step her game up.

On the other side of the park, Tina was setting up the arts and craft area. She felt a little bad about how she reacted at elimination. She knows there's a good possibility that she is going home this week. She didn't mean to blow up like that. She was just tired of Mercedes getting special treatment. So in the words of Mercedes, she will step her game up.

Sam was excited for this task. He loves kids, and he loves giving back to the community. He knows that there are thousands of kids in family shelters, group homes, foster care, so he had no problem dedicating a day so they could be treated like regular kids. He hoped that all of the ladies treated the kids with respect. The only one he was worried about was Sugar. It was time for the festivities to begin. Santana and Quinn met up with him, so they could begin.

There were hundreds of kids there. Each girl had there station, and it looked like everything was running smooth. There was music, lots of food, games, rides, arts and craft, and everything was free. He looked at Mercedes and saw that she was making a little girl's face like a cat. He could tell Mercedes enjoyed making the children laugh. He saw Tina at the arts and crafts table, and she looked like a natural with the kids. Penny was in the storytelling section, and she was telling a very animated story and had the kids captivated. Brittany was a natural, the kids gravitated towards her. Marley had took a group of kids on the merry-go-round and she seemed a little was sitting and how one of the little girls painting her toe nails.

Sam was playing football with some of the older kids. They were very talented and fast. He had a lot of fun.

After the festivities was finished, he dismiss the ladies so that he could talk to the kids privately.

"Did everyone have fun?"

"Yea!" The kids shouted.

"Okay well now I want to see which of the girls did you have the most fun with.

Sam wasn't that surprised about the winner. He said goodbye to the kids, as the buses came and got them. Next he went to inform the girls who the winners were.

"Okay ladies, you all did an excellent job. The kids had a good time. I have a confession to make. ... The kids chose the winner of this task. Second place goes to... Penny." The girls clapped as Sam continued. "And the first place winner is...Brittany. My date with Penny will be tomorrow night and my date with Brittany will be the next night. So I hope you ladies have a good night."

Mercedes was kind of disappointed that she didn't win this week's task, but she is happy for Brittany and Penny, especially Brittany since she hasn't had any alone time with Sam.

* * *

The next morning, Santana and Quinn decided to talk to Sam to see where his head is at.

"Hey guppy. Excited for your date?"

"Um.. yea I'm looking forward to getting to know Penny better."

"I'm so excited. You guys are perfect for each other."

"Quinn, you hardly know her. How do you figure that we are perfect for each other?"

"You both enjoy the same thing. You always have fun when you go out with het."

"I have fun on all of the dates. I'm sure we will have fun, but I don't think it will go anywhere.:

"Why not? Is it because of Mercedes?"

"No its not. Penny just got out if a relationship with the father's of her child. There is a good chance that I am her rebound."

"So what are you going to do?" Asked Santana

"Enjoy myself on this date, and find out if she is still hung up on her ex."

"Well don't dwell on her ex. Just enjoy your date.", said Quinn with a big smile on her face.

* * *

Penny was excited for some one on one time with Sam. She was told to dress casual and comfortable. The date was taking place in the afternoon. She met Sam in the parlor and she couldn't contain the butterflies in her stomach. Sam saw Penny, grabbed her hand and they got into the limo. They got to a trail where there were a couple of bikes.

"Penny today we are going to ride the bikes along the trail. It leads to a surprise."

"Okay. Let's do this."

While riding the bikes, Sam and Penny talked a lot about her little boy. Sam could tell that he means everything to her. He also can tell that Penny is very protective of her son. Penny was afraid that she was talking to much. At the end if the trail, there was a pond with ducks, picnic table and soft music playing in the background.

They enjoyed the weather, ate and enjoyed conversation.

"Sam I'm having a wonderful time. You're exactly the kind of guy that I can see myself ending up with. You're warm, sweet, compassionate, funny, quirky, and charming. If I don't win, I will be sad because you have all the qualities of a great man. I just want you to be happy. You deserve that."

Sam couldn't help but blush at what Penny just said.

"That's the most sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me. So tell me why you think I should pick you."

"I have the same qualities as you. I know I would never hurt you. I am also quirky and awkward, and I think that makes me stand out. Plus Quinn gave me her stamp of approval" she was smirking at the Quinn part.

"Careful Ms. Owens, Quinn doesn't have the best track record when setting me up on dates" Sam joked.

"What do you like about me?"

"I like your smile, and your bubbly personality. You seem like you Make friends easily. You're the girl next door." Before Sam knew what was happening, Penny gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He pulled away and instantly felt guilty because he enjoyed it. They packed up and headed back to the house.

* * *

Back at the house, Mercedes was on the phone with Kurt.

"Hey boo. How's it going?"

"She lives! How come I haven't heard from you?:

"Just been busy."

"How's the competition going?"

"It's going well. We even made out a few times."

"WHAT! and I'm just now finding out? How was it?"

"Kurt it was so magical. His lips are pillow soft, I don't know how I refrained from jumping his bones. I am falling hard, and I'm afraid I'm getting too deep. I mean if he eliminates me, I will be so heart broken."

"If you that happens, I will be there to pick up the pieces. You have to enjoy life. Stop second guessing yourself. Chances are he has fallen for you. Just follow your heart and not your brain."

"Who's going to protect my heart if I don't?"

"You are always so guarded. I guarantee if you open up your heart fully, it will not get broken."

"Thanks Kurt. I miss you so much. I have to go. I love you." After she hangs up, she sits and let Kurt's word sink in. She doesn't realize how long she has been there until she hears Sam call her name.

"Hey. You're back from your dare. How did it go?

"It went good. I had a good time. I have to tell you something. I don't know why I feel compelled to share this with you, but I do. I like you so much Mercedes, and maybe more than like. It's something about you. On my date with Penny-

"Sam I don't want to know. Whatever happened on your date is between you and Penny. We aren't in a relationship. You shouldn't feel guilty. You're here to find love and I want you to pick the best girl even if it's not me. I care for you so much, and I hope to be the one that captures your heart, but I also want you to be sure of your feelings for me. So please do not share anything that goes on while you're on your date." Sam wiped a tear that had fallen and wrapped her in his kissed her forehead. He didn't realize how deep he has fallen. All he knows is at this very moment he felt content.

Santana was walking past the telephone room and saw Sam and Mercedes snuggled on the couch sleeping. She thought they looked cute and comfortable. She didn't want anyone else to see them, but she didn't want to wake them. So she decided to close the door and hope that no one walked in.

The next morning Mercedes woke up and panicked a little until she remembered falling asleep in Sam's arm. Her stirring woke Sam up.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?"

"Good morning. I slept good. Um Sam I think we should go back to our rooms before we get spotted."

"But I'm so comfortable." Sam said with a pout.

"You are so adorable, but you need to move it."

Sam gave her a kiss then tip toed to his room before anyone saw him. Mercedes went to the shower. She saw Tina in the bathroom, and decided to wait. She didn't want to deal with Tina today. But it seemed like lady luck wasn't on her side.

"Mercedes."

"Tina." She mimicked.

"Penny told me how much fun she had on her date. Seems like Sam kissed her. I guess you're not receiving the first rose tonight. Maybe the rest of us have a chance. "

"Tina just shut up. I'm tired of your hating ass. If you feel that your position here is threatened, then start winning challenges. Keep the petty bullshit to yourself. I have my own problems, don't want to put up with you and your drama. Oh and if I was you, I wouldn't be expecting a rose. Not after the way you yelled at Sam." With that Mercedes walked into the bathroom and locked the doors. Mercedes couldn't believe how fast Tina changed. Mercedes hoped that if Sam didn't end up with her, he'll would have to freeze over before she let Tina get with Sam.

* * *

Sam was on his date with Brittany. They were scheduled to swim with the dolphins, then have dinner on a yacht. Swimming with the dolphins was so much fun for Sam. Brittany made it more fun since she was making funny faces at the dolphins and kissing them.

At dinner the conversation was light and fun.

"Brittany, I'm glad there were no sharks on in there. I watched jaws too many times."

"Sam that is do rude. Just because the shark is gay, doesn't mean he is not a shark."

"Brittany I didn't say anything about Sharks being gay. I didn't even know that Sharks could be gay."

"Dolphins are gay sharks."Sam didn't know what to say. So he changed the subject and he didn't know how they ended up talking about unicorns and rainbows.

After dinner they went back to the house. Sam Gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek and went to his room.

* * *

The next day Santana, and Quinn met in Sam's room to discuss the elimination.

"So Trouty, you are down to six ladies. Let's see who you will be sending home tonight. So what do you think Penny?"

"I'm not sure. She came here to get over her ex, but she told me that she is falling for me. I don't know how over her ex she really is. I do like her. She is smart, sweet, nurturing, compassionate, she has everything you want in a significant other, I just don't want her to be looking for love when she is not ready to receive it."

"Are you sure it's not because of her child?" Snapped Quinn.

"Why would that matter? I love kids. I don't mind dating a woman with kids.: Santana decided to move on before an argument breaks out.

"Marley"?

"She is sweet, and I can talk to her about anything"

"So yay or nay?" Asked Quinn.

"I want to keep her. Next is Brittany. There is something so innocent and pure about Brittany that makes you want to keep her around. She is like a light at the end of the tunnel. She sees the beauty in everything. I find that refreshing.

"Okay Mercedes?"

"Not happening. Definitely staying. Moving on."

"But-"

"No question Quinn. Mercedes is not going anywhere!"

"Sam you have to eliminate somebody."

"I know. It's just that they are all great."

"What about Tina and Sugar?

"I'm willing to give Tina a second chance. She is usually sweet. I had a lot if fun on our date. I haven't had any alone time with Sugar, I need to give her a chance."

"Listen here Guppy, we are down to the wire. These girls had weeks to impress you. I know that they are all great, but someone has to go home in order for you to find your future wife."

"I know. I just hate the disappointed look on their face."

"They are big girls Sam. They will get over it." Quinn was just hoping he didn't eliminate Penny. Mercedes is great, but Quinn is scared that Mercedes will hurt him in the long run. Penny is the safe choice.

Sam stood in front of the ladies and took a deep breath.

Good evening ladies. You all look amazing as usual. The first rose the evening goes to:

"Penny"

"Mercedes"

"Marley"

"Brittany"

Sam looked between Tina and Sugar. He liked Tina, but he didn't like how she switched her personality. Sugar is fun, but she is a trust fund brat. So the choice is easy.

"Tina will you accept this rose?

"Yes and I want to apologize for my actions".

"You don't have to apologize for speaking what's on your mind, she work on the deliver."

Sam hugged Sugar and watched her leave.

"Okay ladies. Pack your bags because when are going to Italy!" All of the girls were jumping up and down. Mercedes was speechless. She never left the States. She was in tears when Marley and Penny pulled her in a hug.

Mercedes was so happy. She went and started packing.

* * *

**Yes Sam is taking the girls to Italy the city of love. Do you think Mercedes have competition? Do you think Tina's apology was sincere, or is she plotting against Mercedes? What do you think about Quinn's feeling towards Mercedes? Please review and tell me what's working and what's not. **

**Remaining girls are: Mercedes (of course), Marley, Brittany, Tina, and Penny. **

**Good bye Sugar!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed. I apologize in advance for an errors.**

**I do not own Glee or its characters. I do not own the reality show: the bachelor. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. All Feedback Are welcomed.**

* * *

Mercedes took in her surroundings. She couldn't believe that she was in Venice. She has never traveled outside of the U.S before. Everything is so beautiful and romantic. She took out her camera and started taking pictures. She knew that Kurt would want to see some photos. Mercedes looked to see what the other girls were doing. She notice that they were quietly taking everything in. The girls were so engrossed in their surroundings that they didn't even notice Sam, Santana, Quinn, and Artie approach them. They all turned their attention to Artie as he addressed the group.

"Hello ladies! Welcome to Italy! We are down to the final five. You will be spending one week in Italy. There are no more task to win. There will be a series of dates to figure out who will be eliminated. Today there will be two single dates and one group date. You will be staying at the Abano Grand Hotel in Abano Terim, Italy. It's only minutes from Venice. The first date starts now. Sam will choose who he wants to go on a date with. Sam, the floor is yours"

"Thanks Artie. It's very good to see you girls. For the first date I choose Marley." Sam chose Marley because he hasn't had any recent alone time with her.

* * *

Marley was ecstatic. Italy was so beautiful. She was glad that she was going to spend the day with Sam in one of the most romantic places in the world. They decided to start the date with the Gondola ride. Sam thought it was very peaceful and relaxing. Him and Marley was snuggling and just taking in their surroundings. Marley decided to break the silence.

"It's so beautiful out here. It's easy to fall in love in such a romantic atmosphere."

"Are you falling in love Marley?" Sam teased and showed off his lopsided grin.

"It's easy to fall for you Sam. Your sweet, charming, dorky, and you have such a good heart. I'm definitely falling for you. How do you feel about me?"

"I think you're beautiful and Italy just enhances your beauty. I feel very comfortable talking to you. I do care about you. I care about all of the girls. These eliminations get harder each week because I care for you all."

"How can you be in a place like this and not fall in love?" Sam knew that she wanted to hear him say that he is falling for her, but Sam can't say that. He Likes Marley a lot, maybe more than the some of the other girls. But he knows it's not live. Maybe a strong like.

"I think Italy is misleading. It's easy to fall in love here because the romance is magnified by 10. What you think is love could be infatuation or an illusion." Marley didn't know how to take his answer. So she decided not to dwell on it and enjoy the rest of the date.

Next they went sightseeing. They ate ice cream, fed the pigeons, they went under the Bridge of Sighs where they share a sweet kiss. Sam was a which he thought was nice, but there was no passion behind it. They go back to the hotel to change into formal attire for the next part of their date.

* * *

Back at the hotel room Mercedes and the rest of the of the girls were in awe of the suite. They has a breathtaking view of Euganean Hills.

Santana and Quinn had their own suite. Santana though this was the perfect opportunity to see what was Quinn's problem with Mercedes.

"Q we need to talk. Why are you so set against Mercedes? Why do you keep pushing Penny at Sam?"

Quinn wasn't surprised at how blunt Santana was, she just didn't know why Santana cared.

"I love my brother and I don't want him to get hurt. He never dated a girl like that before. He is in over his head."

"You're not making any sense."

"Tana, you seen the kind of girls that he has dated before. Their sweet, like the girl next door type. Their pleasant, and know how to hold their tongue. Mercedes has no filter. If someone offends her, she won't hold her tongue, she will probably curse them out."

"So what. It's better to speak your mind, then be a pushover. Sam needs to know that he can't get away with things. She is the type that will put him in his place, but she would also defend him like no other. She is fiercely loyal and don't tolerate bullshit." Santana thought Quinn was just trying to create unnecessary drama.

"She has a diva attitude and he is just sweet dorky Sam who wears his heart on his sleeve. I don't want him to choose something because it's new and different. I don't want his heart to be broken."

"I get what you're saying, but you have to trust your brother and his decision. Mercedes is passionate and loyal. She is good for him. He might not even pick her. You should support your brother in whatever decision he makes. Even if it's the wrong decision. Just be there for him. Can you do that?"

"Santana I love my brother. He has done so much for me. I just want him to be happy. Is that wrong?"

"No its not, but you are stressing him out. He will be happy whether he chooses Mercedes, Penny, or nobody. Just support him. If he ends up brokenhearted, we will be there to help mend his heart. That's what being a family is all about, supporting each other even if we think it's a mistake, and then listening without judgement if he calls you crying because someone broke his heart."

"You're right. As long as he is happy. I will support whatever decision he makes. But I will secretly be rooting for Penny." Santana smiled and hugged Quinn. She wanted no more drama between Quinn and Sam.

* * *

Marley met Sam at the gondola to have the rest of the date. Sam was dressed in a tux with a masquerade mask. He helped her in the gondola and short ride to Venice. They were having dinner at Palace Ca Zenobio, a place where royalty would host Grand Masquerade balls. The dinner flowed smoothly with plenty of laughter and flirty banter. Sam presented Marley with a rose. He then gives her a masquerade mask, and they go outside and dance to a string and accordion trio.

"Sam this date is perfect. I wished this date never ended."

"I enjoyed myself too, and I'm glad I got to know you better."

Sam walked Marley to her room, gave her a good night peck and returned to his suite.

The next morning Santana told the girls who were going on the group date.

"Okay ladies., three of you will be going on the group date. Marley will not be participating since she had her date yesterday. Whoever doesn't get picked for the group date will have a solo date with Sam tomorrow. The following girls get dress and meet Sam down stairs. Penny, Mercedes, and Brittany. That means Tina will go on a solo date tomorrow." Mercedes was disappointed that she didn't get picked for the solo date, but at least she will get to see him at the group date.

* * *

Sam was looking forward to the group date, mainly seeing Mercedes. He met the girls outside of the hotel. Sam takes the three excited ladies to the quaint town of Monselice, where they soak up the local culture. When they arrive at a medieval castle where prisoners were interrogated, Sam reveals that they will be taking lie detector tests. Artie comes out and addresses the group.

"Okay today's group date will be lie detector test. You ladies will be asked 5 questions each. Sam will be asked 5 questions also. At the end, we will reveal the results of Sam's lie detector to himself. He then will decide if he wants to see your results. If he chooses to see your results, then he has to show you his. Any questions?" They all shook their heads no.

"Okay I will call you ladies one by one to a private room we have set up. Mercedes, you're up first." Mercedes wasn't nervous because she knows that she has been truthful and she has nothing to hide.

"Mercedes the first two questions don't count towards the five questions. I'm just testing the machine. Are you ready?" Mercedes nodded her head.

Interviewer: Is your name Mercedes Jones?

Mercedes: Yes.

Interviewer: Are you 31 years old?

Mercedes: No.

He saw that the machine is working fine.

Interviewer: Are you here for the right reasons?

Mercedes: Yes.

Interviewer: Are you ready for Marriage?

Mercedes: Yes.

Interviewer: Do you prefer blondes over brunettes?

Mercedes: No.

Interviewer: Have you ever cheated on a test?

Mercedes: No.

Interviewer: Can you see yourself falling in love with Sam?

Mercedes: Yes.

"Okay thank you Mercedes. Can you send Penny in?" Mercedes went to get Penny. She was relieved that the questions weren't too personal.

Penny walked in and she couldn't help but feel nervous. She hates yes or no questions. She likes to give reasons behind her answers.

"Penny the first two questions don't count towards the five questions. I'm just testing the machine. Are you ready?" Penny took a deep breath and nodded.

Interviewer: Is your name Penny Owen?

Penny: Yes.

Interviewer: Are you 21 years old?

Penny: No.

He saw that the machine is working fine.

Interviewer: Have you lied to Sam?

Penny: No.

Interviewer: Are you still in love with your ex?

Penny: No.

Interviewer: Do you prefer blondes over brunettes?

Penny: Yes

Interviewer: Have you ever cheated on a test?

Penny: No.

Interviewer: Are you ready for Marriage?

Penny: Yes.

"Okay thank you Penny. Can you send Brittany in?" Asked Artie. Penny went to get Brittany. Penny knew she messed up on the lie detector test. She hopes Sam doesn't base the elimination off of the test. While Artie is waiting on Brittany, he sees that Penny lied on two questions on the lie detector test. Brittany came in and for some reason she was excited.

"Brittany the first two questions don't count towards the five questions. I'm just testing the machine. Are you ready?" Brittany smiled and nodded.

Interviewer: Is your name Brittany Pierce?

Brittany: Yes.

Interviewer: Are you 31 years old?

Brittany: No.

He saw that the machine is working fine.

Interviewer: Do you prefer blondes over brunettes?

Brittany: No.

Interviewer: Are you here for the right reasons?

Brittany: Yes.

Interviewer: Do you want kids?

Brittany: Yes.

Interviewer: Have you ever cheated on a test?

Brittany: Yes.

Interviewer: Have you lied to Sam?

Brittany: No.

"Okay thank you Brittany." Artie went out to get Sam for his lie detector test.

"Sam the first two questions don't count towards the five questions. I'm just testing the machine. Are you ready?" Sam blew out his breath and nodded.

Interviewer: Is your name Samuel Evans?

Sam: Yes.

Interviewer: Are you 31 years old?

Sam: No.

He saw that the machine is working fine.

Interviewer: Are you looking for love?

Sam: Yes.

Interviewer: Have you slept with more than 20 women?

Sam: No

Interviewer: Do you want kids?

Sam: Yes.

Interviewer: Do you wash your hands after you use the bathroom?

Sam: Yes.

Interviewer: Have you ever cheated on a girl before?

Sam: No.

"Okay Sam. We have the results of your lie detector test. You passed every question. Do you want to reveal the girls results?" Asked Artie. Sam knew that some of the girls are probably hiding something, but he wanted to figure out who is here for the right reasons in the most authentic way possible.

"No. I trust them to be honest with me. So you can rip up their results."

After the lie detector test, the castle had set up a party for the Bachelor and his three dates. Mercedes watched Sam talk to Penny. She went over to Sam and asked him to dance. She pulled him to dance the floor, turned around so that her back was pressed against his front. She put her arms around his neck and started winding against him. Sam had a tight grip on her hips. He rested his head in the crook of her neck. He thought her scent was so intoxicating. They were dancing like they were the only ones there. Sam was whispering in her ear making her blush at the things that he was saying. The music changed to an upbeat song and Sam found himself in the middle of a sandwich between Penny and Brittany. After the party, they went back to the hotel.

* * *

The next morning, Tina finally gets his one-on-one date with Sam. The couple arrives in Verona, the home of "Romeo and Juliet." There, they head to the Juliet Club, a group of volunteers, who answer thousands of letters addressed to "Juliet." They read and respond to love letters from the lovelorn. That night at a candle-lit dinner Sam talks to Tina about her outburst.

"Tina, one of the things I like about you is that you speak your mind. I have no problem with that at all. I do however have a problem with how you delivered your speech. I felt humiliated. The way you just yelled at me in front of everyone. If we were in a relationship, I would hope that you wouldn't embarrass me like that."

"Sam I am truly sorry about how I reacted. I should have pulled you aside and talked to you in private. Sometimes I let my anger get the best of me. I would never do that again. I just really like you, and I think we could be good together. I let my jealousy of Mercedes get the best of me. It will not happen again."

"I already accepted your apology. I do think you are sincere. Just for the record you shouldn't worry about Mercedes. Just focus on yourself. I score you girls differently. What may work in her favor, may not work in your favor. Just be yourself, because I bet you have a lot to offer."

* * *

Sam, Santana, and Quinn are sitting around discussing who to send home.

"What do you think of Brittany?" Questioned Quinn.

"She is fun. We had a good time at the group date" replied Sam.

"Okay. How about Tina. I didn't appreciate how she yelled at you" said Santana.

"I don't want to eliminate her. We talked and I think she deserves a second chance".

"Sam. We are down to the wire. We do not have time for second chances" said Quinn.

"Fine the two who are in the bottom this week is Penny, and I guess Brittany".

"Why" asked Quinn. Santana shot her a warning glance.

"Because I think Penny is holding back. I'm still not convinced that she is over her ex. And even though Brittany is fun and sweet. I still haven't connected with her on a personal level". Sam was surprised when Quinn agreed with him.

"Who are you and what you do to my sister?" Sam joked.

"I just want you to be happy. I got your back no matter what". Sam gave Quinn a hug and a kiss.

"I hate fighting with you" he whispered in her ear.

"Okay enough of the mushy stuff. Trouty time for eliminations".

Sam looked at the five beauties before him. He already gave Marley a rose. He had three roses to give out. The first person he called is:

Mercedes. Something about her, and he can't let her go. The next person is:

Tina. He decided to give her another chance. He enjoyed their date.

Now it was down to Penny and Brittany. He didn't know who to choose. He likes both of them. But he feels deep in his gut that Penny is not over her ex. He wants to release her so she could figure out her feelings. Brittany is sweet, innocent, and fun. But he doesn't have any romantic feelings for her. So who should he send home? The person he calls next is:

Brittany.

"Penny I'm sorry but your time is up"

"Thank you for this opportunity" she says teary eyed. She gives him a kiss on the cheek and give the girls a hug before she leaves.

Sam felt that he made the right decision. He didn't want to be selfish and keep her here when she can reconcile with the father of her child and have a their family back together.

"So we are down to the final four. Well ladies pack up your bags because it's time for me to meet your families also known as Hometown dates."

* * *

**Mercedes, Marley, Tina, and Brittany are left. We meet their families in next chapter.**

**Good bye Penny!**


End file.
